


Демон

by Mey_Chan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Фенрис не может быть свободным с Хоуком. Андерс не может быть свободным со Справедливостью. Но вместе они обретают если не свободу, то хотя бы её подобие. По крайней мере, поначалу им так кажется.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации к тексту:  
> http://storage2.static.itmages.ru/i/16/1122/h_1479782919_3816206_cf67640186.jpg  
> (author here - http://mor-mor.tumblr.com)  
> http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/11/e1be54aefc025a8ce158102ba706059f.jpg  
> (author here - http://ohmydragonlords.tumblr.com)  
> http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/11/6e1f284b0d5d1a8ea0b754bbc714fb9d.jpg  
> (author here - http://taitill.deviantart.com/gallery/)  
> http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2016/11/040dee9f653ebdc6ce12f9e478dda998.jpg   
> (author here - http://oriental-lady.tumblr.com)

1\. Андерс  
— Прошу вас, господа.  
Варрик, стоящий на пороге дома, церемонно поклонился, едва не коснувшись кончиками пальцев пола. Одет он по случаю был в новые рубашку и бриджи и выглядел очень представительно.  
— Не стойте же под окнами, как попрошайки, заходите.  
Он отступил, пропуская гостей. Широкая спина Хоука на пару секунд закрыла холл от Андерса, и когда он шагнул внутрь и увидел дом, то поневоле остановился, разглядывая чистый пол, покрытый узорной керамической плиткой, цветы в больших вазах и бронзовые канделябры с горящими свечами.  
— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Донник, задирая голову и оглядывая нарядный зал. В его представлении жилище беглого раба вряд ли походило на богатый особняк состоятельного человека.  
Варрик, с ухмылкой поглядывая на него, жестом попросил Андерса наклониться и трагическим шёпотом сообщил:  
— Только между нами, Блондинчик. Вчера к ночи еле закончили, и то он нас выпроваживать начал, так бы и сегодня ещё работали.  
Андерс молча кивнул. Он помнил этот дом тёмным, страшным, с выломанными дверьми, замызганными стенами и безжизненными телами на полу в разных комнатах. Сейчас особняк ожил, сейчас он был светлым и — Андерс не мог не признать это — уютным.  
— Прошу вас в гостиную, — Варрик улыбался гордой улыбкой, словно дом до последнего кирпича в стене принадлежал ему. 

***  
Днём раньше в «Висельнике» за кружкой пива он жаловался Хоуку, Андерсу и Изабеле:  
— Поначалу он меня с ребятами и пускать не хотел, еле уговорил. Сколько дерьма мои парни выгребают, не сосчитать. А в подвале мы пару трупов нашли. Эльф сказал, что это к нему грабители забрались, он прибил их и забыл, что они там лежать остались. А в ночной вазе мои ребята нашли их сердца, можете себе представить?  
— Сердца, — мечтательно сказал Хоук. — Моя мама умеет приготовить из бычьих и бараньих сердец блюд десять, а то и больше.  
— Напомни, чтобы я отказался от званого ужина, когда пригласишь, — пробормотал Варрик со вздохом.  
Изабела передёрнула плечами и наморщила нос.  
— Гадость какая. И всё-таки, зачем так стараться ради этого стражника, и почему я не могу пойти с вами?  
Варрик отпил из кружки, полной тёмного горького пива, облизал пену с верхней губы и лишь тогда ответил:  
— Слышала поговорку, что женатый мужчина — мужчина лишь наполовину? Этот стражник, дорогая моя — не просто стражник. Теперь это часть нашей любимой Авелин. В случае замужней женщины правило половины тоже верно.  
Изабела фыркнула, потревожив пенную шапку в собственной кружке.  
— Умоляю тебя. Если окажется, что эта рыжая дылда тайком бреется и у неё член с локоть длиной, я не удивлюсь.  
— Бреется — не бреется, не в этом суть. У неё теперь муж, а это человек, который имеет на неё куда больше влияния, чем мы все, вместе взятые. Сколько бы мы с нашей Авелин ни пережили вместе, всё это перечёркивается его мужской… — Варрик махнул рукой, — статью. Природой. Ну, вы поняли. А мне слишком дорога наша Авелин… и её пост начальника стражи, чтобы пускать всё на самотёк. Надо расположить к себе этого сира Суровые Бакенбарды, сразу показать ему, что мы неплохие ребята, свои в доску. Даже если не выгорит и он окажется дерьмом, мы хотя бы поймём это с самого начала.  
— Ладно, в этом есть смысл, — нехотя признала Изабела. Покусала нижнюю губу, полную и яркую, и спросила снова: — И всё-таки, Варрик, почему…  
— …я не хочу, чтобы ты шла с нами на вечер игры в алмазный ромб? Ты слишком много жульничаешь, а у меня в последнее время проблемы с деньгами.  
Изабела рассмеялась, но Варрик остался серьёзным.  
— Потому что я с трудом уговорил эльфа на это. Ты не поверишь, но, кажется, его ужасает сама мысль, что в его доме будет много народу и придётся изображать из себя радушного хозяина. А если ещё и ты будешь поблизости со своими: «А дай потрогать твои татуировки», «А какие на тебе сегодня подштанники?», «А давай оставим гостей и займёмся любовью в твоей кладовке!», — парень совсем замкнётся в себе.  
— Ты предлагала ему заняться любовью в кладовке? — с интересом спросил Хоук.  
Изабела с досадой махнула на него рукой; Варрик продолжал:  
— Да и сам сэр Бакенбарды будет чувствовать себя более уверенно в мужской компании. Прости уж, Ривейни, но в другой раз. На кон поставлено слишком многое.  
— Звучит разумно, — сказал Хоук.  
Изабела разом осушила свою кружку, звонко поставила её на столешницу и произнесла с усмешкой:  
— Вот так новость. Мужчине-стражнику теперь приятнее провести вечер не с красивой женщиной, а в компании одержимого мага, гнома-пройдохи и беглого раба-эльфа. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? — обратилась она к Андерсу. — Я всего лишь называю вещи своими именами. 

***  
Разумеется, Варрик не просто переживал за удобное знакомство. Зная его, Андерс готов был поклясться, что дело тут было не только в завязывании полезной дружбы. Возможно, отчасти посиделки устраивались и ради самого Фенриса, тевинтерского дикаря, который засел в своём доме, как раненый дикий зверь, забившийся глубоко в нору. И выбирался оттуда изредка и лишь по просьбе Хоука, а в последнее время и вовсе почти перестал — к радости Андерса.  
И вот теперь Варрик хотел растормошить Фенриса, навязав ему гостей и роль радушного хозяина. Андерс и пальцем бы не шевельнул, чтобы помочь ему, но Варрик умел быть убедительным, а ещё настойчивым и даже назойливым — так Андерс и оказался в этой странной компании в этом непривычно опрятном и светлом особняке.  
Хозяин дома встречал их на верху лестницы, невысокий и совсем тощий без своих доспехов. Андерс не поверил глазам — Фенрис улыбался гостям.  
— Ущипни-ка меня, Блондинчик, неужто у нашего угрюмого эльфа на лице улыбка? — пробормотал Варрик, толкнув его локтём.  
— Ему просто свело челюсти, — отозвался Андерс вполголоса.  
— Тише вы оба, — прошептал Хоук и добавил уже громче: — Доброго вечера тебе, Фенрис!  
— Доброго вечера… сэр, — произнёс с достоинством Донник.  
Даже улыбающийся, Фенрис выглядел приятно растерянным и — Андерсу захотелось, чтобы кто-то ущипнул уже его — смущённым.  
— Добрый вечер, — неловко сказал он и, развернувшись к гостям спиной, с достоинством удалился.  
Донник и Хоук оторопело посмотрели на Варрика. Тот тоже явно опешил, но спустя мгновение замахал руками:  
— Хозяин дома приглашает вас следовать за ним, чего встали? Прошу, дорогие гости, прошу всех по лестнице и наверх. Живее, живее, пока хозяин не решил сбежать от нас.

***  
…Он проснулся от того, что его бесцеремонно трясли за плечо. Андерс вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.  
— Вставай, Блондинчик, нам пора. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь злоупотребить гостеприимством хозяина.  
Андерс зевнул, потёр глаза и поднялся.  
— А где остальные?  
Вечер, который начался довольно нелепо, дальше пошёл на удивление хорошо: они играли в карты, попивали вино, а Фенрис умудрился вежливо предлагать гостям закуски и в общем был довольно мил и обходителен. Андерс удивился бы, если бы не вспомнил, что он был рабом у благородного тевинтерца и наверняка прислуживал ему за столом.  
Андерсу в игре не везло, и когда кончились его последние гроши, он устроился в дальнем кресле в углу с бутылкой вина, попивал её, слушал обмен остротами между Варриком и Хоуком, к которым вскоре присоединился и Донник, и ему было так хорошо и уютно, как давно уже не случалось за долгие годы странствий и побегов.  
Там он, видимо, и задремал незаметно для себя.  
— Давай же, Блондинчик. Останешься наедине с угрюмым эльфом — и куда мы после будем приходить с нашим новым дорогим другом Донником? Вы же здесь всё разнесёте в порыве безудержной страсти, голубки.  
Андерс вяло отмахнулся от него и встал, опираясь слабыми со сна руками о подлокотники кресла. С колен на пол соскользнула и покатилась, звеня, пустая бутылка.  
Варрик проводил её внимательным взглядом до очага и снова жестом поманил Андерса.  
— Вперёд, Блондинчик, ты сможешь. Жду тебя внизу, а то Хоук на пьяную голову начнёт травить своему лучшему другу стражнику истории о наших похождениях. Глядишь, тот сообразит, кто виноват в парочке убийств, над которыми стража думает уже с год или два.  
За ним хлопнула дверь, послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Андерс наконец основательно встал на ноги и зевнул. Он так пригрелся в кресле, так хорошо уснул, и даже снилось что-то приятное, ах, проклятый Варрик. Но всё же он прав, пора возвращаться.  
Едва Андерс, позёвывая, подумал про себя, почему Варрик сказал: «Останешься тут с эльфом», — как заметил Фенриса в тёплом свете догорающей свечи: он пристроился в другом углу, свернувшись в своём кресле. Взъерошенные волосы свесились набок, и Андерс мог видеть его выпуклые веки и подрагивающие тёмные ресницы.  
Фенрис благополучно спал, подобрав под себя ноги и положив щёку на скрещенные на подлокотнике руки. Перед глазами снова встала картинка: Фенрис предлагает поднос тевинтерским господам — тёмным массивным фигурам, — униженно кланяется им. Потом Андерс вспомнил, что Фенрис был телохранителем, а не прислугой, но от прежней картинки уже нельзя было избавиться. Сейчас Фенрис впервые за всё время знакомства с ним казался умиротворённым и почти счастливым.  
Андерс уже стоял у двери, когда краем глаза уловил слабый зеленоватый блеск: у изогнутой полированной ножки кресла стояла бутылка с запечатанным горлышком. Хорошее вино из тех, что Андерс так любил в прошлой жизни.  
— Блондинчик, — послышался нетерпеливый голос со стороны холла.  
И Андерс решился — одним рывком он оказался у кресла Фенриса и схватил бутылку.  
Выпрямиться он не успел: на запястье сомкнулись стальные пальцы. Фенрис сидел прямо, держа его за руку, широко раскрытые глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
Прежде чем Андерс успел что-то сказать, Фенрис произнёс отрывисто:  
— Хоук?  
Имя резануло по ушам, Андерс отшатнулся, но хватка была крепкой.  
— Хоук, ты вернулся! Я так… — пролепетал Фенрис и осёкся. Взгляд его стал более осмысленным, он моргнул и удивлённо округлил глаза. Наконец он разглядел Андерса и нахмурился. Над верхней губой заблестел пот.  
— Ты?.. Ты что делаешь здесь?  
— Ты сам пригласил меня с Хоуком и остальными, — прошипел Андерс. — Неужто снова отшибло память?  
— Как, я же… — Фенрис на мгновение растерялся и стал похож на себя спящего, беспомощного. Но брови его снова сошлись на переносице, и он спросил злобно: — Но я никого не вижу больше, значит, они ушли. Что же ты здесь забыл?  
Андерс оскалился и пальцами свободной руки щёлкнул по бутылке.  
— Захотел забрать кое-что себе в утешение за то, что пришлось терпеть тебя весь вечер. У тебя и так его полно в погребе. И я бы уже ушёл, если бы ты не держал меня.  
Фенрис опустил взгляд, затем снова посмотрел в глаза Андерсу и с презрительной усмешкой разжал пальцы. Откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что же ты стоишь? Ты заслужил награду, маг. Бери её и иди, догоняй Хоука и остальных.  
Скажи он что-нибудь мерзкое, Андерс ответил бы ему взаимностью, но тот лишь ухмылялся, не давая повода и возможности выместить на нём злость.  
Так и не придумав со сна достойный ответ, Андерс молча развернулся и вышел, слыша лишь стучащий в ушах пульс.  
Дорогу домой он запомнил плохо: перед глазами маячила красная пелена, а сквозь частое глухое «бум-бум-бум» в голове то и дело прорывалось: «Хоук?.». .  
У себя в лечебнице, полулёжа на жёстком матрасе и потягивая густое красное вино, Андерс снова и снова видел широко распахнутые кошачье-зелёные глаза Фенриса, в которых метались блики пламени и странная радость.  
«Хоук, ты вернулся!»  
А он ведь был уверен, что между ними ничего не было, лишь обычный флирт Хоука с одной стороны и неумение вести себя с другой. Сейчас Хоук и Фенрис держались друг с другом вежливо, но чуть отстранённо, и если бы не это…  
Недопитая бутылка полетела в стену, украсив и без того грязную стену новыми потоками. Андерс усмехнулся: такое поведение куда больше пошло бы тевинтерскому дикарю, грубому, несдержанному и недалёкому, закоснелому в своей злости.  
Но вот только Хоуку нравился этот дикарь.  
Эта мысль отпечаталась в голове Андерса, когда он засыпал — чётко, словно узор на серебряной монете.

***  
— Разве можно быть таким неосторожным? Дай Мэрриль тебя осмотреть.  
Андерс сидел, полуприкрыв глаза и подставив лицо тёплому солнцу. Весенний ветерок тоже был тёплым и мягким, сквозь шелест листвы слышались далёкие голоса эльфов-долийцев. А прямо рядом с ним выясняли отношения Хоук и Фенрис.  
Хоук сжал плечи Фенриса так, что тот болезненно поморщился. Он редко повышал голос, и редко когда можно было увидеть на его лице такую тревогу. Фенрис вскинул руки, освобождаясь, и огрызнулся:  
— Не трогай меня. Что нашло на тебя, Хоук? Я не лезу к тебе советами, как вести бой, с чего бы ты вдруг стал указывать мне?  
Хоук отступил, опустил руки. Он выглядел побеждённым, словно не сам только что прикончил решающим ударом огромную хищную дрянь, засевшую в пещере под Расколотой горой.  
— Прости меня, — наконец сказал он. — Я испугался за тебя, слишком испугался. Я даже на мгновение решил, что ты умер.  
Ветер чуть колыхал листву у входа в пещеру, шевелил вечно взъерошенные волосы Мэрриль, которая заворожённо наблюдала за ссорой.  
— Зачем тогда, о Создатель, ты предложил мне пойти с тобой, если считаешь ни на что не годным? Это был не первый мой бой.  
Обычно Фенрису хватало совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы выйти из себя, но сейчас он был чересчур взвинчен, словно давно за что-то злился на Хоука и теперь мог наконец излить свой гнев.  
— Мы все испугались, — пискнула Мэрриль, и раздражённый Фенрис повернулся к ней.  
— А ты не смей защищать меня своим колдовством, ведьма.  
— Я не защищала, — пролепетала она с видом ребёнка, которого поймали на шалости.  
— Думаешь, я не могу узнать магию или так ослеп, что не видел барьер?  
Хоук вскинул руки в умоляющем жесте:  
— Фенрис, мы сражаемся вместе, прикрываем друг друга. Она посчитала, что тебе нужна защита…  
— И ты считаешь, что мне нужна защита?. Давайте не сражаться с монстрами, а оберегать меня от них. Один он, — он ткнул пальцем в Андерса, — не крутится вокруг меня наседкой.  
Андерс поднялся с травы, где он сидел, передыхая после боя. Раны после схватки жгло огнём, от громких голосов звенело в ушах, и что самое неприятное — тёмным комом внутри заворочался Справедливость.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе выпустили кишки, кто я такой, чтобы мешать, — сказал Андерс равнодушно, и это возымело эффект: Фенрис замолчал, удивлённо округлив глаза, а Хоук только руками развёл. Цапаться друг с другом они перестали.  
— Я погорячился, — наконец сказал Хоук. — Я верю в тебя, просто… я переживаю за вас всех, это ведь я вас тащу то в подземелья Хартии, то к драконам. Пожалуйста, дай нам помочь тебе. Ты сильно ранен? Мэрриль или Андерс полечат тебя.  
— Я в порядке, и я ухожу, — устало сказал Фенрис. Он разом растерял боевой задор и теперь стоял, ссутулившись. Любой понял бы, не только маг-целитель, что с ним не всё в порядке. Хоук снова протянул руку, но Фенрис жестом остановил его и побрёл прочь.  
— Проводи его, пожалуйста.  
Андерс удивлённо повернулся: Хоук глядел на него так просительно, что отказать ему, как бы ни хотелось, было тяжело.  
— Но он же сказал, что хочет, чтобы Фенрису выпустили кишки, — сказала Мэрриль. Она со счастливым видом прижималась к Хоуку и, похоже, не слишком-то переживала из-за подобной перспективы.  
Тот рассмеялся:  
— Да мало ли что Андерс и Фенрис болтают. Уверен, в душе они друг от друга без ума. По крайней мере, — быстро добавил он, когда Андерс изменился в лице, — наш дорогой Андерс не бросит боевого товарища. Ну же, — почти умоляюще сказал он, — сейчас он отчего-то зол на меня и не позволит помочь. Просто пусть он дойдёт до города — и всё.  
Андерс покачал головой. Хоук сам всегда готов был прийти на помощь, и сейчас он просил не о самом большом одолжении.  
Не говоря ни слова, он развернулся и поспешил по горной тропе вслед за Фенрисом, который, несмотря на своё состояние, ушёл уже довольно далеко.  
Андерс держался на расстоянии, но Фенрис, казалось, и не замечал его. Он брёл, стараясь держаться прямо, но уже в городе, около Клоаки, стал двигаться медленнее, пару раз даже останавливался и, опираясь о стену ближайшего дома, отдыхал. Состояние его явно было тяжелее, чем казалось поначалу. Андерс только покачал головой: вот же гордый и тупой упрямец, вылечи его Мэрриль сразу после боя, не мучился бы так.  
Мэрриль… Они с Хоуком так и остались вдвоем, отправив Андерса приглядеть за этим невыносимым эльфом. Если подумать, отстранённо рассуждал Андерс, глядя на Фенриса, который упорно продолжал идти на подгибающихся ногах, то Мэрриль раньше так не вешалась на Хоука, а если что-то подобное себе позволяла, он со смехом высвобождался и переводил все в шутку. Теперь же он сам обнимает её в ответ. Между ними что-то есть, но как тогда понять слова Фенриса месяц назад? С тех пор Андерс ещё несколько раз был у Фенриса вместе с той же компанией, но уже не пил и старался не находиться с ним наедине, хотя так и подмывало хоть раз поругаться всласть, без свидетелей, которые постоянно пытались их развести.  
— Ты ещё долго будешь за мной идти?  
Андерс вскинул голову: Фенрис стоял в узком проулке Клоаки спиной к нему, опираясь рукой о щербатую кирпичную стену.  
— Хоук попросил проследить, чтобы ты добрался без происшествий до города, — безучастно сказал Андерс.  
Они находились совсем недалеко от лечебницы Андерса, и его распирало желание оставить Фенриса и повернуть домой. Но пусть сначала тот нагрубит, тогда можно будет со спокойной душой послать его подальше и наконец отдохнуть дома.  
— Я же сказал ему оставить меня в покое… — пробормотал Фенрис и добавил что-то, чего Андерс не расслышал. — Я… Уходи. Твой дом рядом, ступай туда. А я смогу…  
— Я обещал, — ровным голосом ответил Андерс. Теперь, когда Фенрис так снисходительно прогонял его, он уже не чувствовал себя уставшим и был полон решимости идти до Верхнего города, до самого дома Фенриса, и закрыть за ним входную дверь.  
Кроме того, подумал он со злым весельем, сейчас можно и сократить расстояние между ними.  
Фенрис, услышав приближающиеся шаги, обернулся: — под глазами тёмные круги, лицо блестит от пота.  
— Не ходи за мной! — хрипло сказал он и сделал жест, будто хотел оттолкнуть. Андерс вскинул посох, даже не задумавшись, на рефлексе, и ткнул Фенриса в грудь.  
Тот отшатнулся к стене — и вдруг сполз по ней на землю.  
Андерс опустил посох, ощущая дрожь в руках. Он был уверен, что не сотворил никаких заклинаний, да и ударил не так сильно, чтобы Фенрис не выстоял. Но тот теперь полулежал, привалившись к стене и свесив голову на грудь, и, похоже, был без сознания.  
Андерс наклонился над ним: так и есть, отключился. Он прошёлся взглядом по телу и замер: из-под бока Фенриса, закрытого воронёной сталью, уже успела натечь небольшая лужица крови. Вот же идиот.  
Андерс тяжело оперся о посох, нависнув над телом.  
Он развернётся и уйдёт, оставив проклятого эльфа лежать здесь. Тот сам виноват, что дошел до этого, сам отказался от помощи — и, будь он в сознании, не допустил бы, чтобы Андерс подлечил его.  
Хоук просил лишь, чтобы Фенриса сопроводили до города; Андерс это и сделал, его совесть чиста.  
Эльф лежал на земле среди мусора в своём добротном блестящем доспехе. Скоро его найдут и разденут донага, стащат его меч и ножны. Если он немного придёт в себя — порт не так далеко, продадут в рабство, а он, слабый от ран, не сможет сопротивляться. Но, скорее всего, он не выживет, он уже умирает. Тело найдут стражники, и его закопают на кладбище для безымянных  
Хоук не осудит, ведь если представить всё так, что Фенрис не слишком ранен, и держись он в самом деле на ногах покрепче — Андерс был бы уже на пути к лечебнице, а он прошёл немного и свалился уже вне поля его зрения. Фенрис не будет больше цепляться к Андерсу, ругать магов и магию, а особняк в Верхнем городе опустеет, пока туда не въедет кто-нибудь благородный. Андерс уже раз помог своему, как он считал, другу Справедливости — и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло, а уж Фенриса другом назвать он не может при всём желании. Значит, и помогать ему глупо и опасно.  
Глупо и опасно, повторил внутри него гулкий голос, словно отдаваясь эхом от стенок черепа. Он заслужил смерть, заслужил, проклятый дикарь.  
Андерс схватился за голову обеими руками и застонал, выпавший из руки посох глухо ударился о землю; Андерс не понимал, где его мысли, а где — Справедливости, который ненавидел Фенриса куда сильнее него.  
Нет, кажется, Справедливость молчал. И тогда Андерс сам всё решил для себя.

***  
В помещении лечебницы кто-то находился: не будь у Андерса так заняты руки, он бы приготовил посох на случай, если до него добрались храмовники.  
Кое-как, освободив одну руку, он распахнул дверь — и увидел посреди комнаты невысокую фигурку.  
— А, это ты, — с облегчением сказал он. — Помоги мне, этот эльф ранен.  
Около двух лет назад, вернувшись как-то после очередной встречи с Хоуком, Андерс обнаружил у себя в убежище мальчишку, перепуганного, грязного и окровавленного.  
Понемногу он рассказал свою историю: его звали Том, и он состоял в одной банде, был любовником вожака, который держал всю Клоаку и часть Нижнего города. Но на них вдруг напали, перерезали почти всех членов банды, а над Томом долго издевались, и ему чудом удалось бежать.  
Андерс подлечил его, приютил на время — и помог наказать виновных. В его новом кругу общения было немало воров и убийц, которых он подлечивал после стычек со стражниками или другими ворами и убийцами, и они с радостью оказали услугу ему. Пусть погибших это не вернуло, но Том мог снова спокойно гулять по Киркволлу.  
К Андерсу он очень привязался и не раз пытался отблагодарить его — по-своему, конечно. Раньше Андерс был бы совсем не прочь, но сейчас в его голове поселился Справедливость, который оглушительно возмущался тем, что он желает воспользоваться бедным юношей и что вообще хочет награды за то, что должен делать безвозмездно.  
В конце концов Андерс и сам для себя решил, что физическая близость с кем-то, когда за тобой постоянно наблюдают, не лучшая идея. И всё же, когда Том забегал к нему и справлялся о делах, или приносил что-нибудь, нужное для лечения больных — Андерсу приходилось туго.  
Юноша не говорил, чем зарабатывал на жизнь, но Андрес подозревал, что он продавал себя. Это выражалось в его манере поведения, голосе, жестах. Он словно привык предлагать себя: невысокий, но ладно сложенный, с миловидным лицом и блестящими чёрными волосами. Изящество черт намекало на то, что в его роду были эльфы, и всё же он выглядел как человек — очень привлекательный человек.  
— Что с ним? — затараторил Том, подхватывая Фенриса из ослабевших рук Андерса. — Его ранил кто-то из наших, да? — Под «нашими» он подразумевал бандитов из Клоаки.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Андерс, с трудом разгибаясь: ему пришлось буквально нести Фенриса на руках. — Он друг Хоука, мы вместе сражались с одной тварью в пещерах Расколотой Горы, и она его зацепила. Принеси воду, пожалуйста.  
— Хоука? — тёмные глаза Тома округлились, он посмотрел на Фенриса едва ли не с восхищением. Хоук был знаменитостью в Киркволле, а Том охотно восхищался всеми сильными и красивыми мужчинами, которых знал.  
Вдвоём они уложили Фенриса на замызганную кушетку, и Андерс попытался расстегнуть ремни на доспехе. Безуспешно, руки дрожали от напряжения и усталости.  
— Дайте я! — Том ловко расправился с креплениями и приподнял нагрудник. — О, — только и сказал он, кинув взгляд на то, что скрывалось под ним. — О… Андерс, это плохо.  
Дело действительно было хуже некуда: чёрная дыра в боку, вокруг — покрасневшая воспалённая кожа.  
— Раздевай его, — велел Андерс, снимая пальто, чтобы не запачкать. Лечение поверхностных ран не требовало прикосновений, но здесь надо было узнать, как сильно повреждены внутренние органы. И как только тварь умудрилась его так ранить под доспехом?  
— С удовольствием! — откликнулся Том и, хихикнув, добавил: — С удовольствием тебе помогу.  
Обнажённый, Фенрис не выглядел тщедушным, несмотря на тонкие руки и плоский живот, мускулы отчётливо выделялись под смуглой кожей.  
— Как красиво, — сказал Том, разглядывая татуировки, но поймал ещё один укоризненный взгляд Андерса и, захихикав, подал ему таз с тёплой мыльной водой.  
Травма оказалась серьёзной, но, слава Создателю, не смертельной. Спустя час лечения, в течение которого он сумел срастить все раны во внутренних органах, Андерс чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным, но довольным.  
А ещё — возбуждённым. Это всегда случалось, когда Том крутился поблизости, отпуская двусмысленные фразочки и словно ненароком задевая его плечом, рукой, бедром. Похоже, за два года он так и не оставил попыток соблазнить Андерса — а ему всё не хватало духу объяснить, почему он не может ответить взаимностью.  
Сейчас мальчик наконец ушёл, давая возможность Андерсу отдохнуть наедине с бессознательным Фенрисом — и Андерс задремал, сидя на кособоком стуле у стены рядом с кушеткой.  
Он проснулся от какого-то звука, открыл глаза, заморгал. Похоже, был уже вечер, он проспал часа три. Фенрис… Фенрис всё так же лежал на кушетке, бёдра его прикрывала небрежно наброшенное полотенце. Но вот он шумно вздохнул, и Андерс понял, что его разбудил это звук — дыхание Фенриса.  
В сумеречном свете он увидел, как дрогнули ресницы. Андерс с трудом поднялся со стула — он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим даже после сна, тело болело от неудобной позы — и подошёл глянуть на рану. . Для этого пришлось поднять край ткани, открыв живот и безволосый гладкий пах. Свободной рукой Андерс сотворил на кончиках пальцев слабое пламя. Наклонился, поднёс свет к почти затянувшейся ране, чтобы разглядеть получше, и запястье перехватила чужая рука.  
Андерс вздрогнул было, а потом едва не рассмеялся, так это напомнило ему первый вечер в гостях у Фенриса.  
Тот смотрел на него сейчас из-под полуприкрытых век, пламя отражалось в выпуклых глазах.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Фенрис слабым, но злым голосом.  
Андерс с трудом подавил раздражение.  
— Я смотрю, всё ли в порядке с твоей раной, которую ты пытался скрыть от нас. И хочу предупредить твои следующие вопросы — ты упал посреди улицы, а я принёс тебя сюда и вылечил. Да, лишь потому, что Хоук просил за тобой присмотреть. Нет, я не собираюсь на тебя нападать, как не собирался и тогда, в твоём доме.  
Фенрис медленно разжал пальцы, коснулся раненого бока. Поводил рукой туда-сюда, удивлённо заморгал.  
— Я раздел тебя, потому что одежда мешала осмотреть как следует. Твои вещи здесь, в углу. Доспехи тоже.  
Он сел, пошатываясь от слабости и опустив голову, волосы полностью закрыли лицо.  
— А моё оружие?  
— Здесь же, хотя я с трудом дотащил вас вместе, и хотел бросить его.  
— Это подарок Хоука, — сказал Фенрис невыразительно. Опёрся о кушетку, встал и выпрямился, смущённо прикрываясь полотенцем.  
Подошёл к углу, где были сложены его вещи, протянул руку и поморщился: видимо, ткань не высохла до конца. Он постоял так, словно задумался, и вдруг сказал, полуобернувшись:  
— Ты мне помог, вылечил меня.  
— Не благодари, — огрызнулся Андерс. — Я же сказал, это Хоук меня попросил присмотреть за тобой.  
Фенрис коротко кивнул и стал одеваться. Слабый свет мазками обрисовывал его тело, лириумные узоры чуть светились в темноте. Закончив, он пристроил меч за спиной и молча направился к двери.  
— Попробуй пережить то, что маг спас тебя, — бросил ему в спину Андерс. Фенрис остановился.  
— Меня спас Хоук, ты сам сказал, — ровно ответил он.  
Похоже, ему не хотелось ссориться с тем, кому он был обязан жизнью, но Андерс, уставший, злой и, — о, трусики Андрасте! — перевозбуждённый, не мог отпустить его просто так.  
— Но ты-то знаешь, что это я останавливал кровь и сращивал заново твои кишки. И уходишь, будто делаешь мне одолжение.  
К его злой радости, Фенрис медленно повернулся. В полутьме сложно было разглядеть его лицо, но узоры под кожей засветились чуть ярче.  
— Так тебе всё-таки нужна благодарность, — сказал Фенрис и шагнул вперёд. — И чего же ты на самом деле хочешь?  
Андерс усмехнулся: ему выпала редкая возможность причинить непрошибаемому тевинтерскому дикарю настоящую боль. Сама эта мысль была приятной.  
— А как ты благодарил своего Данариуса? — спросил он. — Что делал, когда он тебя кормил, когда разрешал передохнуть после тяжелого дня?  
Голубоватые линии на теле вспыхнули так ярко, что фигура самого Фенриса смазалась. Или это произошло потому, что он слишком быстро двигался — только что стоял у двери, а вот уже оказался вплотную к Андерсу, схватил за горло и сшиб с ног.  
— У меня припасено для него кое-что за все эти годы, за всё то время, что я пробыл с ним — и за те годы, что я провёл в бегах, когда не знал ни дня покоя. Вот только вряд ли тебе это понравится… маг.  
Руки Андерса он прижал к полу острыми коленями, не давая ему возможность сотворить заклинание, а сам уселся на его бёдра.  
Наверное, стоило бы испугаться, но Андерса словно окатило волной горячего воздуха. Кровь прилила к паху, перед глазами промелькнули сотни безумных и сводящих с ума воспоминаний о временах, когда он не отказывал себе в любви красивых женщин и мужчин.  
— Так что, мне поблагодарить тебя? — зло спросил Фенрис, сжимая его горло так, что перехватило дыхание. — Пожалуй, это стоило сделать уже давно, но Хоук бы расстроился…  
Андерс попробовал шевельнуться, заелозил под телом Фенриса, который в ответ попытался удержаться на нём — и шумно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Злое выражение на Фенриса сменилось растерянностью. Он посмотрел вниз, подскочил, отпустив Андерса, и спросил ошарашенно:  
— Что это?  
Андерс не смог сдержать смеха. Слишком долгое воздержание сводило с ума, не будь он наполовину не-собой, точно свихнулся бы. Сейчас оно сыграло злую шутку — обнажённое тело перед глазами полдня, физический контакт, трение плоти о плоть — ему хватило совсем немного, чтобы излиться прямо в штаны, и Фенрис это, похоже, ощутил в полной мере.  
— У меня больше трёх лет никого не было, и ты мне здорово помог, — сказал он, по-прежнему смеясь. — Или же меня возбудили твои угрозы.  
Фенрис брезгливо вздрогнул, лицо его перекосило.  
— Ты!.. — злобно начал он, остановился, облизал губы и добавил тихо и устало: — Ты… Надеюсь, мы в расчёте.  
Когда его шаги стихли за стеной лечебницы, Андерс со стоном сел. Стоило переодеться и умыться после пережитого за день, но его ноги дрожали. В штанах было мокро и тепло, и против воли он снова вспоминал прижимающегося к нему Фенриса, трение возбуждённого члена о его пах. Вспоминал обнажённое тело, смуглую кожу, которую расчерчивали бледные, чуть вспухшие линии лириумных татуировок.  
Он не чувствовал стыда за произошедшее, наоборот, странную расслабленность. Справедливость внутри молчал — то ли проявил неведомую доселе деликатность, то ли решил не комментировать. И это тоже было неплохо, в конце концов, в случившемся не было вины самого Андерса, всё произошло против его воли. И всё же…  
Он представил себе смуглую руку Фенриса, обхватывающую его член, и обнажённого Фенриса, стоящего на коленях перед ним. Помотал головой, отгоняя видения, но низ живота снова наливался жаром.  
Раньше в подобных фантазиях участвовали Хоук, Изабела, случайные пациенты Андерса с более-менее привлекательными лицами и даже Том, его случайный помощник. Но сейчас картины были такими яркими, что Андерс застонал, схватившись за голову. Только этого ему и не хватало.

2\. Фенрис  
Когда Варрик объявил, что следующим вечером придёт с друзьями перекинуться в картишки, Фенрис решил было, что он издевается.  
Ему хватило Хоука с его удушливой заботой, жадным взглядом и словно прилипшей к нему Мэрриль. Хватило Андерса, язвительного и невыносимого, который оказался ещё и извращенцем. Хватило компании и самого Варрика, который становился подчас излишне шумным и навязчивым. Донник был отличным другом, но Фенрис слишком привык к одиночеству, пусть даже оно было иногда мучительным.  
И всё же утром назначенного дня он обнаружил себя натирающим полы в ожидании. Рана больше не беспокоила — каким бы ублюдком ни был Андерс, подлечил он действительно на совесть.  
Беспокоило Фенриса лишь одно. Раскладывая по вазам фрукты, расставляя натёртые бронзовые подсвечники, он снова вспоминал, как очнулся, лёжа обнажённым на столе, едва прикрытый какой-то заскорузлой тряпкой. Андерс странно смотрел на него тогда. И уж точно не было нормальным то, что когда Фенрис навалился на него, то почувствовал эрекцию, а после и кое-что похуже.  
Всё-таки Андерс оказался куда гаже, чем думал о нём сам Фенрис. Неприятно думать, что он мог воспользоваться тем, что Фенрис был без сознания, чтобы разглядывать, трогать…  
Они пришли под вечер — сначала через дверь послышался громкий голос Варрика, а после зашёл и он сам с гостями. Так уж выходило, что язык Варрика всегда шествовал на несколько шагов впереди него.  
— А я ему говорю: «Уж не знаю, Фенрис, смогу ли, да и у сира Донника, кажется, ночное дежурство, а он мне: «Как же так, ведь вы обещали мне прийти!». И тут так удачно выпало, что и вы, сир Донник, свободны, да и у меня выдался вечерок безделья…  
Андерс вёл себя как обычно: задирал свой длинный нос, глядя сквозь Фенриса, постоянно кутался в своё пальто, словно ему было зябко, и старался держаться поближе к Хоуку. Будто и не было между ними ничего несколько дней назад, и Андерс не сознался, что кончил от того, что Фенрис едва не убил его.  
Хоук — Хоук тоже вёл себя как обычно. Первым же делом он поинтересовался, не беспокоят ли Фенриса раны и как он добрался до дома.  
— Хорошо, — отрезал Фенрис, и Хоук больше не стал спрашивать.  
Вечер тёк по привычному руслу: сначала все играли впятером, потом Андерс проиграл свои гроши и уселся в кресло в углу, уткнув нос в какую-то из магических книг, оставшихся после прежнего хозяина дома.  
Следующим из игры вышел Донник, он всегда останавливался, едва ставки сильно повышались. В игре остались лишь Хоук, Варрик и Фенрис.  
— А как там твоя девочка? — словно между делом поинтересовался Варрик у Хоука.  
— Ты о ком? — так же безразлично поинтересовался тот.  
— О Маргаритке, конечно. О Мэрриль, друг мой, она в последнее время прямо светится. Что там у вас с ней?  
— А, ты об этом, — Хоук рассмеялся, хотя его смех показался Фенрису вымученным. — У нас всё хорошо…  
— И насколько же хорошо? Ты смотри, она такой наивный цветочек, Хоук, я же тебе голову за неё оторву.  
— Я думаю… что ей пора и выбираться из своего эльфинажа.  
Варрик со счастливым возгласом ударил по столу кулаком, заставив вздрогнуть Андерса.  
— Давно пора! Да и тебе не помешает женская рука в хозяйстве.  
— У меня уже есть мама и служанка, — сказал Хоук мягко, но Варрик перебил его с похабной ухмылкой:  
— Сам понимаешь, о чём я.  
Фенрис поднялся, рассыпав свои карты по полу. Под удивлёнными взглядами гостей он сказал:  
— Я принесу ещё фруктов и вина, — и вышел.  
Он спустился по лестнице, прошёл на кухню. Тяжело опёрся на кухонный стол, наклонил голову, стараясь понять, почему ему так дурно. Он сам порвал с Хоуком, давая ему свободу, и теперь не имел права злиться. Мэрриль не стала заменой ему — Хоук не позволил бы себе такого. У него просто было слишком большое сердце, где хватало места многим.  
Полуоткрытая дверь за спиной скрипнула, Фенрис обернулся на звук и увидел Андерса на пороге.  
— Что тебе нужно? — устало сказал Фенрис. Сейчас ему не хватало лишь злорадства Андерса. Но тот ответил на удивление мирно:  
— Меня попросили справиться о том, всё ли с тобой в порядке, тебя нет уже полчаса.  
Фенрис удивлённо моргнул: ему казалось, что прошла пара минут.  
— Но нужно мне совсем не это, — сказал Андерс и сделал шаг к нему. — Я хочу кое-что проверить. Позволь мне…  
Он подошёл совсем близко, как Фенрис к нему в лечебнице, и усмехнулся.  
— Тебе тогда ведь тоже этого хотелось?  
— Что? — Фенрис уставился на него в удивлении. Одержимый маг окончательно сошёл с ума.  
— Ты ведь ни с кем не спишь? — Андерс издал нервный, отрывистый смешок, глаза его блестели как у сумасшедшего. — Это так странно, когда в голове есть кто-то ещё, кто обсуждает с тобой твои поступки, направляет тебя. Отчитывает за что-то, что считает неправильным. Но знаешь… кажется, он не возражает против тебя. Я хочу попробовать…  
Говорил он сбивчиво и неразборчиво, и выглядел совершенным безумцем в этот момент. И всё же Фенрис понял смысл его слов.  
— Твой демон всё время с тобой? — спросил он.  
Андерс кивнул, взгляд его стал мутным, непроницаемым. Он вжал Фенриса в стол, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, обжёг шею дыханием.  
Фенрис с трудом оттолкнул его и процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Так ему нравится это? Никогда не спал ни с демонами, ни с одержимыми.  
Андерс сделал движение, будто хотел снять пальто, но Фенрис заставил его опереться о стол, задрал его одежду, чувствуя не возбуждение — только злость. Злость на Хоука, на сумасшедшего Андерса, на Варрика, который навязал ему эти вечера, этих людей. Ему было сейчас всё равно, на ком выместить гнев — да хоть на Чёрном Жреце.  
Андерс охнул, когда Фенрис вошёл в него, вскрикнул громко и болезненно. Кажется, я делаю ему неприятно, подумал Фенрис безучастно, но после нескольких резких толчков двигаться стало легче, и он перестал думать о неудобстве мага.  
Андерс никак не возражал, лишь стоял, сжимая края стола, и дышал шумно и болезненно, и эти его мучительные вздохи возбуждали, подталкивали к разрядке. Возможно, излишне быстро, но и он слишком долго не был ни с кем.  
Он со вздохом излился внутрь Андерса и отступил, ловя ртом воздух и словно в первый раз чувствуя запахи вокруг: пота, несвежей одежды и семени.  
Андерс выпрямился, не глядя на Фенриса, подтянул штаны, зазвенел пряжкой, застёгивая их. Фенрис представил себе, как его сперма течёт по ногам вниз, мешаясь с кровью. Но Андерс, получив желаемое, уже не обращал внимания ни на что. Он поправил пальто, снова собрал в хвост выбившиеся волосы; выглядел он таким спокойным, каким Фенрис ещё его не помнил.  
Не оглядываясь, он вышел, тяжело ступая — и вскоре раздались его медленные шаги по лестнице, ведущей наверх.  
Когда Андерс вышел, Фенрис ещё какое-то время стоял, переводя дыхание. Теперь, когда наваждение и злость рассеялись, осталась лишь пустота — такая же, как и после объявления Хоука о переезде Мэрриль к нему.  
«Надо обмыться», — подумал он, но будто бы говоря это сам себе со стороны. Надо привести в порядок одежду, надо в конце концов взять этот виноград и пару бутылок вина, а то скоро здесь станет тесно от беспокоящихся друзей.  
Точно так же отстранённо он наблюдал, как поднимается по лестнице наверх, ставит новую вазу с фруктами и вино на стол. Варрик что-то шутит по поводу его отсутствия, Хоук и Донник смеются — Донник смущённо, зато Хоук во всё горло, — Андерс же забился в своё кресло в тёмном углу, воротник топорщится, делая его похожим на большую растрёпанную птицу, лица из-за тени не видать.  
Фенрис быстро отвёл взгляд, сел за стол и сказал:  
— Я снова в игре.  
Варрик метнул на него острый взгляд, но тут же расплылся в ухмылке.  
— Чувствую боевой дух!.. Вот только всё равно ты проиграешь старине Варрику, как эти двое до тебя. А вот Блондинчик совсем пал духом. Правильно, куда ему тягаться с нами…  
Против воли Фенрис снова бросил взгляд в сторону Андерса — и по спине его пробежал холодок. Безумный маг почти по нос укутался в своё пальто, перья прикрывали лицо, но на губах можно было разглядеть улыбку. 

***  
Он услышал крики, ещё когда только подходил к лечебнице, даже не видел её. Ближе голоса стали различимы, и Фенрис услышал грубое:  
— Тебе плохо заплатили? Или ты набиваешь цену?  
— Да послушайте же, глупые вы люди! — терпеливо сказал Андерс. — Он умирает, он уже почти мёртв, и ничего тут поделать я не могу. Вы должны были сразу отвести его ко мне, а не ждать целую ночь! От ножа в живот ещё никто не излечивался сам.  
— Мы слышали, что ты отличный лекарь. Ничего не можешь сделать, да?  
— Ничего. Я лекарь, а не Создатель, я не воскрешаю мёртвых.  
— Он дышит!  
— Он умирает, повторяю вам, лучше не мучайте его…  
— Я тебя заставлю мне помочь!  
Фенрис надеялся, что заглянет в Клоаку буквально на полчаса, но разговор за дверью лечебницы обещал быть долгим, а если и не долгим, то завершиться мог явно не тем, на что рассчитывал Фенрис. Нарочно громко шлёпая босыми ступнями по полу, он подошёл к двери и рывком распахнул её.  
Андерс с рукой, протянутой к посоху, и трое мужчин, окруживших его, замерли на месте. На кушетке, где когда-то лечили самого Фенриса, лежал болезненного вида человек с серым лицом. И одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять — жить ему осталось меньше часа, но его вошедшие в раж товарищи, похоже, не замечали уже ничего.  
— Мне нужен он, — сказал Фенрис, кивком указывая на Андерса. — Вы подождёте.  
Один из мужчин осклабился:  
— Что, остроухий, перепутал район? Это не эльфинаж, это место для людей.  
— Я его где-то видел, — с сомнением сказал второй. Судя по голосу, это он только что угрожал Андерсу.  
— Да какая разница, вышвырните его, у нас тут срочное дело.  
Андерс тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза, но видно было, что он ощутимо расслабился после появления Фенриса.

Третий мужчина, не вступавший до этого в разговор, направился к Фенрису; он положил руку на эфес меча, привлекая внимание к оружию. Бандит вытаращил глаза:  
— Ничего себе, ты где такой ножик достал, остроухий?  
— Я вспомнил его, — подал голос второй; он бледнел на глазах. — Это же эльф Хоука. Точно, и узоры на теле у него из лириума. Мне говорили, что он вырывает у живых людей сердца и сразу же ест. И что раньше он работал в Тевинтере у какого-то мага и знает всякие тёмные заклинания.  
— Что?! — Фенрис сам шагнул вперёд так стремительно, что ближайший к нему человек отскочил назад. Андерс только махнул им рукой:  
— Убирайтесь отсюда живее, если не хотите сдохнуть. И заберите тело товарища — он уже умер. Фенрис, пожалуйста, дай им уйти, — сказал он устало. — Они лишь повторяют чужие слухи, никто из них не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Фенрис только крепче сжал рукоять меча. Спустить кому-то слова о том, что он сам творит чёрную магию — неслыханно, и лучший способ опровергнуть это — показать, чего он стоит с одним мечом, безо всякого колдовства. И всё же, убей он сейчас этих перепуганных насмерть ублюдков, не получится сделать то, за чем он пришёл. Он нехотя снова убрал меч за спину и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская бледных и мокрых от пота бандитов, один из которых тащил на руках мёртвого товарища. Когда-нибудь он найдёт их.  
Когда шаги за ними смолкли, Андерс вопросительно приподнял бровь. Выглядел он при этом куда более нормальным, чем вчера вечером, и это радовало.  
— «Эльф Хоука», — выплюнул Фенрис.  
— И здесь они тоже ничего такого не имели в виду. Я, например, для них — «маг Хоука». Они не считают, что ты раб Хоука или у него на побегушках, просто мы в его команде. Мы — его люди. Но ты же пришёл не для того, чтобы вырвать у кого-нибудь сердце? Твоя рана снова беспокоит, и ты желаешь получить помощь от мага?  
— Нет, не моя… То есть… Я… вчера сделал тебе больно, — начал Фенрис, старательно подбирая слова. Это оказалось куда труднее, чем он думал.  
— Ничего страшного, некоторые храмовники и порождения тьмы делали мне куда больнее, — спокойно ответил Андерс, пожимая плечами.  
— Но я — не они. Я… не должен был. Да, ты меня разозлил вчера, ты вёл себя как помешанный, но это было недостойно с моей стороны.  
Андерс ухмыльнулся, теперь улыбка его стала злой. И всё же не такой страшной и безумной.  
— Даже по отношению к магу?  
— Вот так — недостойно по отношению к кому угодно, — убеждённо сказал Фенрис, не давая втянуть себя в новый спор о магах. — Я был слишком зол… Неважно, почему я так поступил. Я сам считаю, что это низко. Прошу прощения.  
Андерс покачал головой и поднял руку, обрывая его речь.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты попросишь у меня прощения, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Не волнуйся так, я же говорил тебе, что сам хотел этого. Я три с лишним года — ровно столько, сколько этот дух сидит во мне, — не делал этого. Мне нужна была разрядка, и ты её дал. В конце концов, мы с тобой враги, ты и не обязан был со мной нежничать.  
Фенрис почувствовал, как горят его щёки и кончики ушей. Как бы он был рад вовсе сюда не приходить, но чувство вины перед одержимым магом — о Создатель! — не давало ему покоя с ночи и до самого нынешнего вечера.  
— Твои раны после того, как я…  
— …были не такими и серьёзными. и всё же будущее тебе лучше использовать цветочное тевинтерское масло или даже простое подсолнечное — это уже на твой вкус.  
— Мой вкус… — растерянно повторил Фенрис и вдруг уловил общий смысл последних слов. — На будущее?  
Андерс опять пожал плечами, только теперь этот простой жест вышел у него по-другому. Он снова напоминал себя из прошлого вечера, но это больше не пугало.  
— Сюда сегодня никто не сунется — у меня же тут страшный тевинтерский эльф-малефекар. И тевинтерское цветочное масло. Ты ведь умеешь быть не только грубым, правда? — спросил он, приподнимая бровь.  
Фенрис уставился на него, не веря ушам. Он надеялся поставить своим извинением точку в этой истории, а на деле мог увязнуть куда глубже. То, что он чувствовал к Андерсу, было гремучей смесью неприязни, брезгливости, страха — и постыдного возбуждения. Он не мог выкинуть из головы жар его тела, влажную тесноту, чувство удовольствия, которое он почти забыл. Тогда, в полутёмной кухне, во время плотской близости с одержимым магом — ему стало немного легче.  
Помедлив, Фенрис отстегнул пояс с мечом и положил на кушетку.

***  
— Так вот, ребятки, я всё понимаю, но приказ от наместника — это вам не кунари дразнить.  
У Варрика была удивительная способность не хмелеть там, где самый здоровый человек давно бы отправился под стол. Но сейчас глаза его блестели в полутьме «Висельника», крупный нос покраснел, волосы выбились из хвоста на макушке: Варрика пьянила мысль об очень выгодной сделке.  
— Я бы и кунари дразнить не стала, — отозвалась скучающим голосом Изабела, обмакнула палец в его пиво и облизнула с дразнящей улыбкой. — Но постой, разве мы и не должны по приказу наместника немного подразнить кунари?  
Варрик картинно закатил глаза.  
— Ты убиваешь меня, Ривейни, моё сердце не выдерживает твоей красоты.  
— Твоё сердце не выдерживает моей логики. Ты уверен, что нам стоит ввязываться в это? Хоук уже высоко поднялся… Хоук? — она повернулась к нему, игриво прикусила палец. Тот изменился в лице. — Хоук, ты уже дал ему своё согласие, верно?  
Фенрис вздохнул и придвинул к себе свою кружку с пивом. Он не слишком любил этот напиток, но слушать переругивания и обсуждения предстоящего задания на трезвую голову было утомительно. Он почувствовал на себе чужое внимание и поднял глаза от кружки: Андерс напротив улыбнулся ему.  
Он был не слишком-то красив, на взгляд Фенриса — длинный нос, клочковатая щетина, нездоровая кожа и осунувшееся лицо. Но когда улыбался, карие глаза оживали, и под ними собирались мелкие морщинки-лучики — тогда он становился даже ничего. Он криво улыбнулся в ответ — и вздрогнул, когда под столом его ноги коснулась другая.  
Тот день, когда Фенрис невольно прогнал из лечебницы Андерса досаждавших тому людей, перетёк в ночь — долгую ночь, когда Фенрис понял, как ему не хватало физической близости всё это время после расставания с Хоуком. Они почти не разговаривали — потому что их разговоры обычно приводили к ссорам, и потому что слова были не нужны. Это было совсем не как с Хоуком, когда, казалось, они соединялись не только телами, но всем своим существом, когда Фенрис почувствовал, что теряет себя в этом единении. Нет, здесь было только плотское удовольствие, здесь они душевно всегда находились порознь, но как же хорошо было потом лежать, чувствуя в голове приятную пустоту.  
— Мэрриль с нами? — говорил тем временем Варрик где-то далеко, словно из Тени. — Смотри, нам впятером придётся напрячься, Авелин с собой на такое дело тащить нельзя.  
— Нет, — отозвался Хоук, и голос его звучал эхом. — Мэрриль… Как бы сказать, она переезжает, пока обвыкнется на новом месте, пусть отдыхает.  
Фенрис представил себе Андерса совершенно голым: с бледной кожей, впалым животом, с лёгкой россыпью веснушек на плечах. Андерс стоит перед ним на четвереньках, обхватывает его член горячими обветренными губами, и сосёт, и лижет, а потом позволяет излиться на себя. На его лоб, щёки и губы падают капли семени, но он не отстраняется, наоборот, подставляет лицо.  
— … Фенрис?  
Он поднял голову, поймав себя на том, что улыбается своим мыслям. Взглянул на Изабелу: она уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот. Хоук и Варрик, отвлекшись от обсуждения миссии, странно смотрели на него.  
— О, Создатель, — пробормотала Изабела, прижимая ладонь ко рту. — Обещаю, я больше не буду звать тебя наверх в номер.  
— Я… Что случилось? — пробормотал Фенрис. Неужели он так задумался, что произнёс что-то вслух?  
— Да у тебя такой вид, будто ты от меня сейчас кусок откусишь и проглотишь, не прожевав, — Изабела демонстративно отодвинулась от него. — Неужто завёл подружку? А как же с друзьями познакомить?  
Фенрис в замешательстве молчал; его спас Варрик, который со смехом погрозил Изабеле пальцем:  
— А ты-то нас знакомишь со своими ухажёрами, Ривейни?  
— Какие ещё «ухажёры», Варрик? У меня всё так, вечерок скоротать. Я была и буду свободной женщиной, да и вам будто нечем занять себя по вечерам, чем знакомиться со всеми моими…  
Андерс прятал улыбку в своей кружке пива, которое он цедил уже час — видно, Справедливость не позволял пить больше. Фенрис отвернулся от него — и натолкнулся на взгляд Хоука. Внимательный, подозрительный, настороженный.  
Чувствуя, как в груди, вокруг сердца, разжимается невидимый кулак, Фенрис улыбнулся ему — открыто. С вызовом.

3\. Андерс  
Вода текла тонкой струйкой между выступающий лопаток, разбрызгивалась из небольшой ржавой ванны на дощатый пол. Андерс повёл плечами, закинул руку за спину.  
— И сюда полей.  
— Тебя с первого раза не отмыть, — сказал Фенрис, но послушно поднял ковш. Тёплая вода снова полилась на тело, и Андерс закрыл от удовольствия глаза.  
Когда он решил помыться перед званым ужином, то не рассчитывал, что Фенрис зайдёт — и уж тем более, что предложит помочь. Это было совершенно не в его характере, хотя сейчас, когда их связывали странные, не совсем понятные даже самому Андерсу отношения, он решил об этом не задумываться — слишком уж хорошо было под струями тёплой воды.  
— Значит, я буду мыться столько, сколько нужно. Меня первый раз за долгое время приглашают в знатный дом, — мечтательной сказал он. — Последний раз меня принимали так вместе со Стражем-Командором, когда я сам был Серым Стражем…  
— Мой дом тоже знатный, — ухмыльнулся за его спиной Фенрис и мстительно вылил целый ковш воды ему прямо на макушку.  
— Твой… — Андерс тряхнул головой, обрызгав Фенриса, сплюнул и, проморгавшись, продолжил: — Твой дом — это дом твоего… бывшего хозяина. Точно так там мог бы жить и я, только это не изменило бы того, что я — маг-отступник. А это — дом действительно знатного человека.  
— Это дом Хоука, — заметил Фенрис, зачерпывая новый ковш воды из жестяного ведра рядом с ванной. — А тебя словно на приём к наёмнику приглашают.  
— Тебя не Варрик заразил? — рассмеялся Андерс. — Подожди, дай помою голову, потом польёшь.  
Фенрис покачал головой, но послушно встал рядом, дожидаясь, пока Андерс куском тёмно-коричневого мыла моет волосы.  
— Как же хорошо, — сказал он, когда Фенрис вылил на него последний ковш уже остывшей, прохладной воды. — Теперь я готов. Тот встал вплотную, так, что обшарпанный край ванной упёрся ему под колени.  
— Я ещё не готов.  
— Ты хочешь тоже принять ванну? — спросил Андерс с кривой усмешкой, когда Фенрис расстегнул и положил на пол рядом нагрудный доспех. — Нет, постой, кто-нибудь может войти в лечебницу, и…  
— Тебя разве не пугало это, когда я тебя мыл?  
Перегородка между проходной и крохотной спальней Андерса, которая являлась и его столовой, и ванной комнатой, была хлипкая, тонкая, а нетерпеливые посетители иногда, случалось, заглядывали сразу за неё — не там ли маг-лекарь, не спит ли. Но вечер выдался на удивление спокойный, и он позволил себе расслабиться. Но не настолько же.  
— Это не одно и то… — дыхание Андерса прервалось, когда Фенрис, наклонившись, прихватил губами его сосок. — Послушай, нас… нас ждут.  
— Но я не готов, — повторил Фенрис, притягивая его к себе.

***  
Когда они уже привели себя в порядок, и Андерс, стоя посреди лечебницы, стягивал влажные волосы в хвост, к нему буквально ворвался Том и сходу выпалил:  
— Господин Андерс, у меня для вас такая… новость, — закончил он, остановившись и глядя на них с Фенрисом расширившимися глазами. И пусть они оба были одеты, но то ли влажные волосы, то ли какие-то невидимые Андерсу, но понятные мальчику-шлюхе признаки подсказали, что только что случилось между ними.  
— Извини, мне нужно уйти, — терпеливо сказал Андерс. — Но можешь сказать мне свою новость.  
Том мотнул головой.  
— Нет, я… Извините, мне тоже… нужно идти, — пролепетал он, заливаясь краской — удивительное дело при его занятии, — и выскочил наружу, быстрый, как белка.  
Фенрис проводил его мрачным взглядом.  
— У тебя что-то было с ним? — спросил он брезгливо.  
— Нет, разумеется, — резко ответил Андерс. Мокрые пряди забирались под воротник, и это было не очень приятно, но ощущение чистоты отдавалось блаженством во всём теле, и потому он даже почти не рассердился. — Я же говорил тебе, что не спал ни с кем почти три года.  
— С тех пор, как ты говорил, прошло время, — заметил Фенрис, когда они уже выходили, и Андерс прикрывал дверь лечебницы. Запирать на замок её не имело смысла — кто хотел бы, забрался, но вот только брать у него было нечего. Кроме того, лечебница находилась под защитой местных банд, так что незадачливый вор скоро пожалел бы о том, что покусился на скудное имущество лекаря Клоаки.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, — рассмеялся Андерс. — Нет, между нами не было ничего.  
— Он смотрел на тебя так, как не смотрят на друга.  
— Мало ли на кого мы смотрим, — обронил Андерс. Они спускались по шаткой лестнице, Фенрис чуть впереди него. — Мало ли на кого мы смотрим, — повторил Андерс, глядя ему в спину, — кого хотели бы, но не можем получить.

***  
В гостиной Хоуков жарко пылали дрова в камине.  
Обстановка здесь была совершенно другой, чем в доме Фенриса — без узорчатой плитки и начищенных подсвечников, но с ощущением уюта и тепла — и дело было вовсе не в огне, около которого Андерс устроился в кресле, любезно предложенном Лиандрой Хоук.  
Этот дом был живой, пропитанный любовью и нежностью, пусть Хоук въехал сюда месяца два назад. Здесь хотелось жить — год, два, вечность, — наслаждаясь этим.  
Фенрис сидел в соседнем кресле — сгорбившийся, угрюмый и очень уставший на вид, будто на него разом обрушились все переживания прошедших лет. Из-за двери в столовую слышался звон посуды. Похоже, они пришли слишком рано. Похоже, Фенриса угнетала каждая лишняя минута, проведённая в этих стенах.  
По словам Хоука, он пригласил ещё Варрика и Авелин с мужем, и даже принца-святошу, но они запаздывали — или должны были прийти вовремя. Изабела также получила приглашение, но отказалась, сославшись на какие-то важные дела. Андерс полагал, что ей претили подобные семейные посиделки, где нельзя отпускать сальные шуточки и приставать к мужчинам.  
Громко тявкнул мабари; он лежал у камина и крепко спал, но видел беспокойные сны: глаза под полуприкрытыми веками вращались, огромные лапы непрестанно подергивались.  
С лица Фенриса исчезло напряжение, он поднялся с кресла и с лёгкой улыбкой на губах присел на корточки рядом с собакой. Положил ладонь на лобастую голову и успокаивающе произнес что-то на тевене.  
— Выходи из Тени, друг, — добавил он со странной почти нежностью, поглаживая мабари.  
Андерс отвел взгляд: он не любил собак, особенно таких слюнявых, шумных и бестолковых, как этот. Ещё его смутно раздражало, что Фенрис может вот так расслабленно вести себя при нем. Разве они не враги, и их отношения — всего лишь плотская близость, уступка физическим потребностям? Разве это не отменяет того, что Фенрис ненавидит магов, а Андерс — и есть маг, и между ними не может быть мира, кроме как в постели?  
От ласки Фенриса мабари приоткрыл мутные после сна глаза, узнал его, и обрубком хвоста весело забарабанил по полу.  
В этот момент одновременно распахнулись двери в столовую и входная; Хоук с белозубой улыбкой встречал гостей. Обнялся с Варриком, Авелин, даже с немного ошалевшим от подобного проявления чувств Андерсом; церемонно поклонился Доннику, Себастьяну и — Фенрису.  
— Себастьян, Андерс, сир Донник, как же вышло, что вы ни разу не были у меня дома? — весело спросил он, проводя их в гостиную.  
Себастьян ответил с убийственной прямотой:  
— Потому что ты не приглашал.  
— И то верно, но сейчас-то я вспомню о хороших манерах, — не смутившись, ответил Хоук. — Прошу, рассаживайтесь.  
Андерса неприятно царапнуло то, что он не обратился к Фенрису — причиной этому могли быть их натянутые в последнее время отношения, но, скорее всего, Фенрис уже бывал тут прежде.  
Они сидели за столом, ломившемся от еды; Андерс и Фенрис находились совсем рядом, соприкасаясь коленями, и Андерс чувствовал его напряжение.  
— Говорил ли ты с владычицей Эльтиной? — обратился через стол к Фенрису Себастьян таким покровительственным тоном, что Андерса замутило. Ещё большую дурноту он почувствовал, когда Фенрис, взрывной и невыносимо гордый, послушно ответил:  
— Я хотел встретиться с ней, но мне сказали, что она не может уделить мне время. Однако предложили попытать счастья завтра.  
— Я устрою вам встречу, — ответил Себастьян, кивая с таким видом, словно был с Эльтиной на короткой ноге. Хотя, если судить по его разговорам, он и был. — Завтра мы сходим к ней вместе — уверен, она поможет и тебе, как помогла многим страждущим.  
Андерс почти физически ощутил, как Фенрис расслабляется, как его отпускает. Сам же он едва мог удержаться от смеха. В чём эта старая ханжа могла помочь эльфу, главной проблемой которого было его прошлое? И которому от вечной ненависти к магам помогали, похоже, только хорошие занятия любовью, а добродетельная Эльтина могла предложить ему лишь свои святые мощи: отвисшую грудь и дряблый морщинистый зад.  
— А где же Маргаритка? — поинтересовался Варрик, когда служанка разлила гостям вино.  
— Скоро придёт, — ответил Хоук, неопределённо махнув рукой. — Она помогала нам готовить и устала, прилегла отдохнуть.  
Мэрриль спустилась к гостям лишь спустя полчаса. Одетая в нарядное белое платье, с чистыми, аккуратно уложенными волосами, она походила на орлесианскую куклу.  
Фенрис при виде её нахмурился, и Андерсу самому стоило трудов удержаться от недовольной гримасы. В чём они ещё были схожи с Фенрисом, так это в нелюбви к Мэрриль. И дело было вовсе не в ревности — по крайней мере, со стороны Андерса. Вернее, он надеялся, что это так. Хоук… он был особенным, он был лучшим человеком из всех, что встречались Андерсу. И в спутники жизни себе он точно мог выбрать кого-нибудь получше, чем мага крови, бестолковую долийскую девчонку со взглядом затравленного оленёнка. Сейчас её глаза сияли. Радостно помахав гостям, она обняла Хоука за шею и поцеловала, не стесняясь.  
— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — спросила она укоризненно, а Хоук в ответ только улыбнулся:  
— Ты так мило спала, как я мог?  
— Я просто слишком устала после нашей ночи, но ты ведь обещал, — сказала она, не смущаясь гостей — или ей в голову не пришло, что она могла кого-то смутить.  
Фенрис, чей разговор с Себастьяном был прерван её появлением, не глядел на них, но сидел неестественно прямо.  
— Я помогала маме Хоука готовить вот эту утку, — между тем сообщала Мэрриль гостям, продолжая обнимать Хоука. — Это очень интересно, я раньше и не думала, что такое можно делать с едой!  
Её неуверенность и угловатость почти сгладились, она легко общалась со всеми и в роли хозяйки дома была, пожалуй, даже мила. Фенрис быстро посмотрел на неё, отвёл глаза — и перехватил взгляд Андерса, наблюдающего за ним.  
Там были тоска и усталость, и Андерс вдруг осознал, что происходит сейчас перед ним, перед всеми гостями.  
— Она знает о вас, — произнёс он одними губами.  
Фенрис не ответил, лишь продолжал угрюмо смотреть на него, пока Мэрриль с детской жестокостью наслаждалась своей победой.

***  
Где-то далеко, за стеной, на улице, ругались мужчина и женщина, клиент и шлюха. Она поливала его отборной бранью, он не отставал. Между их криками встревал детский плач. Это не раздражало слух: Андерс привык к звукам Клоаки. Иногда через тонкие стены доносились звуки драк и стоны боли — он уже почти не обращал на подобное внимание.  
Фенрис, лежащий рядом на старом жёстком матрасе, тоже не замечал перебранку на улице, он витал мыслями где-то далеко.  
Андерс попробовал представить, о чем он может думать — и почувствовал тупую злость.  
Когда после ужина они распрощались с семейством Хоуков и пошли по ночной улице, Андерс удивился тому, что Фенрис не повернул к своему дому, а идёт вместе с ним.  
Все разрешилось, когда они добрались до Нижнего города; там Фенрис потянул его в какую-то подворотню и взял почти так же грубо, как когда-то на своей кухне. Видимо, слова Андерса о том, что ему хотелось подобного, поменяли взгляды тевинтерского дикаря относительно «достойного» и «недостойного».  
Когда Андерс, морщась от боли, спросил:  
— Разве у тебя дома не было бы ближе? — Фенрис, приводящий себя в порядок, поглядел на него так, словно только что заметил. Опустил взгляд.  
— Мне нужно идти, — отрывисто сказал он. — Если ты не хочешь возвращаться в Клоаку один…  
— Я доберусь, — через силу ответил Андерс. Если бы так не саднило задницу и не крутило живот, он рассмеялся бы. В Клоаке его знал каждый вор, каждый убийца — и единственным, кто причинил за время жизни тут Андерсу какой-то вред, был сам Фенрис.  
Сейчас он точно так же был поглощен в свои мысли, и пусть их недавняя близость была не такой болезненной, как при последней встрече, а совсем наоборот, Андерс никак не мог прогнать чувство, что все неправильно. Возможно, оно было связано с чем-то другим, чего он сам не осознавал пока; чего может и не осознать вовсе, слишком много у него сейчас было в голове чужих мыслей и желаний, чтобы разобраться со своими. Подчас он не мог понять, кому принадлежит то или иное чувство — ему или Справедливости. Хотя он, похоже, почти перестал донимать Андерса вспышками гнева и редко подавал голос, но зато сам Андерс стал раздражительнее.  
Наконец Фенрис помотал головой, словно желая очнуться от долгого сна, и обратил на Андерса свой «и ты здесь» взгляд.  
— Я иду вечером в церковь, — сказал он. — Пойдешь со мной?  
Андерс со вздохом перекатился на живот. Приятная истома, охватившая тело после занятия любовью, выветрилась окончательно. На языке горчила желчь.  
— Зачем? Составить тебе компанию в беседе с принцем-святошей?  
Фенрис, похоже, удивился:  
— Нет, я подумал лишь… что ты, может быть, хотел помолиться.  
Андерса фыркнул:  
— Да, разумеется, я попрошу Андрасте стереть всех храмовников с лица земли, и они исчезнут как по волшебству. Будет весьма любезно с её стороны.  
Между бровей Фенриса легла глубокая складка — почему-то Андерсу это показалось донельзя забавным. С неожиданной горячностью Фенрис произнёс:  
— Неужели у тебя никогда не было?.. — и осекся.  
— Не было чего? — угрюмо спросил Андерс. — Добрых и светлых желаний? Религиозного экстаза? Хорошей эрекции при мысли о полных грудях Андрасте? Брось, Фенрис. Она тебе по сердцу, потому что сама когда-то была рабыней, а потом здорово надрала зад Тевинтерской Империи. А я при мысли о святой пророчице вспоминаю её слова о магии, которая должна служить человеку. Будто маги — не люди, и не могут служить сами себе. Будто они от рождения предназначены только прислуживать. Вот откуда все пошло, вот где корень наших бед и несчастий. Ты же не настолько глуп, Фенрис, чтобы не понимать, что эта религия — лишь вид власти, лишь способ управлять.  
— Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор, — пробормотал помрачневший Фенрис, отворачиваясь от него.  
— Ну-ну. Слушай, есть разные виды власти — власть золота, власть стали. Власть магии, как в Тевинтере. Но религия — это что-то поразительное. Поклоняться давно умершей женщине и существу, которого никто никогда не видел — что может быть глупее? Я назвал это властью, но это ведь сродни рабству — люди добровольно отдают себя во власть священников.  
Фенрис тяжело вздохнул и демонстративно закрыл руками уши. Андерс подсел к нему и, схватив его за запястья, потянул.  
— Я говорю с тобой, магоненавистник, соизволь меня слушать! О чем ты там молишься в своей церкви? Чтобы храмовники посадили всех магов на цепь?  
Фенрис вдруг резко повернулся к нему — и он улыбался. Андерс, не отпуская его рук, обвиняюще спросил:  
— Что, я угадал?  
— Почти, — с ухмылкой ответил Фенрис. — Я бы не возражал увидеть тебя… в закрытой комнате на цепи, в ошейнике… голого, как сейчас. Может быть, покрытого маслом… Ключ был бы только у меня, и только я мог бы входить к тебе в клетку…  
Одним сильным движением он вырвался из хватки Андерса и, в свою очередь ухватив его за запястья, повалил на матрас.  
— За такие мысли Андрасте испепелит тебя на пороге храма, — пообещал Андерс, пытаясь вырваться. Несмотря на шутливый тон, он испытывал досаду от того, что его слова не нашли отклик. Хотя чего стоит ждать от злобного босоногого дикаря, который даже читать не умеет.  
Его вдруг охватила ярость от этой мысли, и она появилась будто ниоткуда, но была такой сильной и всепоглощающей, что он не стал задумываться о её причине. Лишь дернулся изо всех сил, удивив Фенриса.  
— Эй, я не отпускал тебя, — хмыкнул тот и рывком перевернул его на живот. — Сейчас я расскажу тебе о твоих грехах…  
— Оставь меня, — прохрипел Андерс, но для Фенриса все это было забавной игрой. Это тоже бесило — то, как несерьезно Фенрис стал относиться к их разногласиям. Будто Андерс его возлюбленный, а то, что он маг — милая причуда. Будто они никогда не говорили вслух, что думают друг о друге и о тех, кого они поддерживают.  
Он сложил вместе ладони, сосредоточился; когда между пальцами запрещали молнии, он, заведя руки за спину, с размаху опустил ладони на удерживающего его Фенриса.  
Тот вскрикнул — и тяжесть его тела пропала. Прерывисто дыша, Андерс повернулся, готовый снова атаковать.  
Фенрис сидел перед ним на полу с ошалелым видом и круглыми глазами.  
— Т-ты что творишь? — выговорил он, запинаясь. — Ты мог бы сказать мне, если не хочешь…  
— Я и сказал, — холодно ответил Андерс. — Что, забыл, какими опасными бывают маги?  
— Но я… — начал Фенрис, но закрыл рот. Поднялся; его ещё чуть пошатывало, но, кажется, электрический разряд не причинил ему сильного вреда.  
Прежде, чем Андерс понял, что он хочет сделать, и приготовился к этому, Фенрис подхватил с пола ведро с водой — они обмывались ей после занятий любовью — и выплеснул прямо на голову Андерса.  
— Остынь, опасный маг, — почти дружелюбно сказал он. — Я тоже был неправ.  
Андерса затрясло и от холода, и от бессильной злости. Почему вышло так, что для Фенриса он перешёл в разряд «безвредных» магов, вроде Бетани? Почему перестал считать Андерса врагом — неужели только потому, что они спят друг с другом? Почему для самого Андерса так важно, чтобы Фенрис относился к нему враждебно?  
Последний вопрос был самым важным, но мысли ускользали, как мелкие рыбки из рук в воде. Андерс выбросил вперёд ногу, метя Фенрис под колено, и одновременно, ухватив его за руки, потянул на себя. Тот рухнул рядом как подкошенный.  
Может, дело было в эффекте внезапности, или злость придала Андерсу сил, но он сумел подмять под себя Фенриса и поварить на матрас; тот, растерявшийся от неожиданности, даже не сопротивлялся.  
— Мокро? — спросил Андерс. — А мне на этом сегодня спать.  
Довольный удачным маневром, Андерс поглядел на Фенриса с видом победителя, оценивающего трофей: гладкую смуглую кожу, покрытую пушком вместо жестких волос, как у человеческих мужчин, ветвящиеся татуировки, отличающие серебром из-за просвечивающегося лириума. Для эльфа Фенрис был довольно хорош собой: резкие черты лица, свойственные всем остроухим, у него были смягчены, он мог считаться красивым даже по человеческим меркам.  
И, пока Андерс рассматривал Фенриса, в его голове вдруг ясно встала картина, словно он глядел на неё со стороны: двое так же лежат вместе перед соитием, только вместо него, Андерса — Хоук.  
Он едва не задохнулся — от злости, от возбуждения. Выпрямился и, подхватив по-прежнему не сопротивляющегося Фенрис под бедра, подтянул к себе.  
Он зачерпнул немного масла из плашки, стоящей на полу рядом с матрасом. От постоянных занятий любовью его мышцы и так были достаточно растянуты, но плашка стояла на случай, если захочется ещё, чтобы не натирало.  
Во взгляде Фенриса мелькнула — или показалось? — паника, но он продолжал лежать, не шевелясь, и даже когда Андерс провёл ладонью между его ягодиц, смазывая задний проход, только выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, но не шевельнулся, не попытался отстраниться. И когда Андерс приставил головку члена к отверстию, лишь закрыл глаза и болезненно морщился от каждого движения.  
И снова перед глазами Андерса возникла четкая картинка с участием Хоука.  
— Ты спал с ним, — сказал он и толкнулся сильнее. С губ Фенриса сорвался болезненный стон, но он никак не выказал недовольство, не оттолкнул Андерса — просто лежал, комкая ветхую ткань матраса. — Ты с ним спал.  
Внутри рос гнев, распалялась ярость, перед глазами всплывали сводящие с ума картинки. Он сам для себя отказался от Хоука, вынужден был из-за Справедливости, из-за своей миссии. А этот — этот упустил его, выбрал для себя жизнь без него.  
Фенрис сжимал челюсти, но даже через сомкнутые зубы слышались сдавленные стоны. Как бы жестоко с ним ни обращались, он не сопротивлялся, даже когда Андерс ущипнул его за сосок, выкрутил — лишь выгнулся и вскрикнул, но даже не открыл глаза. Его член, налитый кровью, прижимался к животу; Андерс обхватил его пальцами и задвигал, грубо и быстро. Фенрис часто задышал, лицо его мучительно исказилось; он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, чьё-то имя, и это не было имя Хоука.  
Видел бы тебя твой Хоук сейчас, подумал Андерс со злостью. Видел бы таким — распластавшимся на постели, позволяющим причинять себе боль, получающим от этого удовольствие. Видел бы тебя Хоук, повторил он про себя снова, пусть это и было глупо, потому что мог и видел, мог и делал все эти вещи, и эта мысль кружила голову, возбуждала так, что он толкнулся сильно, на всю длину, ещё раз — и кончил, чувствуя оглушительное удовольствие, а когда смог ощущать что-то, кроме него, и тёплую влагу на коже руки, которой он сжимал член Фенриса.  
Андерс отпустил его и сел рядом, ссутулившись. Побыть сверху для разнообразия было приятно, но сейчас он чувствовал себя почти насильником. А Фенрис, который злился на других за косой взгляд и неосторожное слово, безропотно позволил сделать себе больно.  
Фенрис рядом с ним со вздохом перевернулся на бок, лицом от него, подтянул колени к груди. По бедру вниз медленно стекала сперма, но он даже не пытался вытереть её.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Андерс. — Что это было?  
Фенрис молчал, и Андерсу оставалось только смотреть на его затылок.  
— Тебе ведь не понравилось, но ты не остановил меня. Или это что-то вроде игры, у тебя такие маленькие забавы?  
Его вопрос повис в воздухе, и в последующем молчании снова послышались далёкие звуки чужой ругани и детского плача.  
— Данариус был для меня всем, — глухо, без вступления, вдруг произнёс Фенрис, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Сейчас я думаю, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, но когда я был рабом, то думал только о нём. Как ему угодить, что сделать для него. Я думал только о нём и день, и ночь.  
Свет падал через узкое окно на его спину, очерчивая каждый мускул под смуглой кожей.  
Он подставляет мне спину, подумал Андерс — и вдруг понял, что это так. Что Фенрис сейчас открывается ему, доверяется так, как не доверял никогда.  
Его охватила злость: как Фенрис может, почему делает это, если знает, что он — недруг? Что он не просто маг, такой же, как и его драгоценный Данариус, а тот, кто не любит Фенриса по целому ряду причин, кто готов… готов ударить в спину, если её так бездумно открыть.  
— Думать о ком-то постоянно, стараться его радовать, добиваться от него похвалы — разве это не то же самое, что и любовь? — Фенрис говорил монотонно, без интонаций, словно внутри себя проговорил это уже много раз, словно думал вслух, не зная, что кто-то есть рядом. — С Хоуком всё было точно так же. Я думал о нём каждый день, каждый час, я хотел слышать от него что-то… что-то хорошее. Потом я понял, что хочу того же, что и с Данариусом. Ещё немного, и всё вернулось бы. Я снова стал бы рабом, но теперь рабом Хоука, добровольно. Может, и нет, но я… я испугался. И та ночь — она так напомнила мне время, когда я был с Данариусом, что я испугался по-настоящему, я и понял тогда, во что может превратиться наша… В кого могу превратиться я.  
Андерс вздохнул, потянулся и положил руку на его плечо.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что даже если рабства как такового нет, всё равно можно чувствовать себя рабом — быть им. Вот о что я имел в виду, когда говорил и про религию, и о том, что маги сейчас находятся точно в таком же положении, как и…  
Фенрис обернулся так быстро, что Андерс не успел отреагировать. Резко поднялся, сбрасывая его руку, покачал головой с потрясенным видом, будто Андерс только что признался, что является магом крови.  
— Поверить не могу, — прорычал он сквозь зубы. — Как я вообще мог думать, что ты изменился.  
— Почему я должен меняться?  
— Хотя это слишком даже для тебя, — продолжал Фенрис, игнорируя его вопрос. — Но я виноват сам, не стоило забываться. Этого стоило ожидать.  
Он встал и, даже не обмывшись, не вытершись, начал одеваться. Андерс наблюдал за ним, по-прежнему сидя на полу. Да уж, это действительно было ожидаемо, не стоило и пытаться. Он глубоко вздохнул — оказывается, раздражение никуда не ушло, оно росло и росло, и удержать его внутри не было никаких сил.  
Фенрис одевался, стоя к нему спиной — узкой беззащитной спиной — и Андерс не смог удержаться от искушения.  
— Если ты ждал этого, зачем же плакался мне? Надеялся, что даже такой маг, как я, проникнется твоей жалкой историей? Сходи с этим к Варрику, он напишет про тебя сентиментальный роман.  
Фенрис, уже одевшийся, обернулся к нему: на лице его было выражение неверия, брезгливости, горечи.  
Андерс ждал, со страхом и предвкушением, что же он сделает, но Фенрис лишь подобрал свой меч, лежащий тут же, у стены, и вышел без единого слова.  
Андерса потом долго преследовало воспоминание о лучах заходящего солнца, падающих на его жилистую смуглую спину — спину, в которую он всё-таки ударил.

4\. Фенрис  
Этой дождливой ночью Фенрис был у себя — пил, пытался прочитать какую-то отвратительную книжку за авторством Варрика. По просьбе Хоука тот начал учить Фенриса чтению — и пусть Фенрис с Хоуком разругались, Варрик не оставлял попыток «открыть для нашего мрачного эльфа волшебный мир чужих фантазий», как он пышно выразился, вручая томик. Пока Изабела под скорбные вздохи Варрика зубоскалила о том, что она и так может поделиться с Фенрисом разными фантазиями, он и начал читать первую в своей жизни книжку.  
Те, что стояли в шкафу Фенриса дома, по большей части относились к магии, и он брезговал даже прикасаться к ним. Когда ещё Андерс заглядывал к нему, то листал эти древние фолианты, а сейчас они плесневели, заброшенные.  
Сейчас он был где-то на середине, и через описания сапфировоглазых блондинок и мускулистых пиратов (Фенрис подозревал, что Варрик специально подсунул ему самый паршивый из написанных им любовных романов) в памяти всплывали званый обед у Хоука и последняя ссора с Андерсом.  
Прошло уже около двух недель, но Фенрис вскипал всякий раз, как вспоминал — и о Мэрриль, напоказ обнимающей Хоука, и об Андерсе, вся голова которого была так забита его демоном и «свободой магам!», что в ней не оставалось места ни для чего другого.  
До него донёсся звук открываемой входной двери, и Фенрис, вздохнув, отложил книгу в сторону. Сегодня он никого не ждал, значит, без приглашения могли прийти или Варрик, или Изабела, или — в худшем случае — Авелин с какими-нибудь плохими новостями относительно Данариуса.  
В холле действительно топтался Варрик, шумно фыркающий и мокрый, судя по его виду, насквозь, а у самой двери стоял Андерс, такой же мокрый и весь поникший. Когда Фенрис вышел к ним, он поднял голову, но смотрел куда-то в потолок.  
— Доброй ночи тебе, дорогой друг! — сказал Варрик с чувством. — Какой же снаружи дождь. И воняет так, будто Создатель перевернул над Киркволлом свой ночной горшок.  
— Можете погреться у очага, — растерянно сказал Фенрис; Андерса он больше никогда не ожидал увидеть у себя, что могло заставить его прийти?  
— Я постою здесь, — бесцветно сказал Андерс, снова опуская глаза. Варрик без лишних церемоний хлопнул его по спине, заставив сделать вперёд невольный шаг.  
— Ну уж дудки, я собираюсь погреть свои косточки у огня, пока этот потоп хотя бы чуть-чуть не стихнет. И тебя тоже собираюсь погреть.  
Андерс поморщился, но всё же пошёл вслед за Фенрисом и Варриком наверх, в гостиную. Там, за бутылкой подогретого для продрогших гостей вина, Варрик и рассказал о причине позднего визита.  
Куда-то запропастился знакомый Андерса — худенький чернявый парень, со смазливым лицом и манерами как у девиц из «Цветущей розы».  
— Я немножко свои связи поднапряг, — рассказывал Варрик, с удовольствием попивая дымящуюся тёмную жидкость из высокого кубка, — но ни в этом вонючем клоповнике, ни в Нижнем Городе никто не знает, куда он мог деться.  
— У него появился… новый клиент, — с трудом выговорил Андерс. — Так сказал мне его знакомый. Обычно Том рассказывал мне о своей жизни, но я не видел его уже около месяца. Хотел узнать, как он — а мне сказали, что никто его уже неделю не видел.  
Он наконец встретился с Фенрисом взглядом: глаза его были покрасневшие и воспалённые. Как и всегда, но сейчас в них сквозило что-то ещё. Что-то, что удержало Фенриса от грубых слов, которые так и просились на язык.  
— Работорговцы, — сказал он.  
— И я ему это говорю, — кивнул Варрик. — Вроде Хоук разогнал главных, но эти, видно, тонко работают. Тот клиент мог твоего парня заманить в тёмный угол, там оглушил чем-нибудь и потащил на корабль. Ты не думай о плохом, Блондинчик, — он хлопнул Андерса по плечу, тот вздрогнул и пролил своё вино на собственные колени. — Купит его какой-нибудь богатый тип, осыплет золотом, будет твой парень жить лучше, чем раньше.  
— Или тевинтерский маг, — процедил Фенрис, — которому нужны рабы для магии крови.  
Андерс посмотрел на него угрюмо, но беззлобно. Возможно, он тоже не исключал такой возможности. Варрик вздохнул и развёл руками, едва не расплескав своё вино из кубка.  
— Всё может быть, эльф, но о совсем плохом давай не думать, пока надежда ещё есть. Мы к тебе вот с какой просьбой: не мог бы ты попросить нашу дорогую и всеми любимую Авелин, чтобы она порасспрашивала своих, вдруг кто что знает о мальчике? Предвосхищая твой вопрос — у меня с ней возникли некоторые разногласия…  
— Покрывал дружков-контрабандистов?  
Варрик шумно отпил из кубка, с преувеличенным интересом посмотрел на остатки вина на дне.  
— Так что же насчёт Авелин? — светским тоном спросил он.  
Фенрис покачал головой: Варрик никогда не менялся.  
— Можно подумать, я её лучший друг.  
— Увы, мы на роль лучших друзей подходим ещё меньше.  
— Хоук знает? — спросил Фенрис. Андерс устало прикрыл глаза, Варрик развел руками.  
— У него нет таких связей, да нам бы пока хоть на какой-то след напасть, не вспугнуть. Если мальчик не отвисает где- то за городом с новым богатым дружком, — Андерс одарил Варрика укоризненным взглядом — а действительно попал в беду. Ты же знаешь нашего Хоука, скрытность и тишина — не его конёк.  
— Если нам придётся вступить в схватку с работорговцами или магами крови, нам пригодится шумный и заметный Хоук.  
Варрик закатил глаза.  
— Нам бы только напасть на след. Разузнать надо побыстрее, Блондинчик места себе не находит, но лучше все-таки пока действовать осторожно, понимаешь?  
Фенрис кивнул: судя по всему, мальчишка попал в руки работорговцев, и если был какой-то шанс, что он ещё в Киркволле, действовать действительно стоило быстро. И осторожно, чтобы работорговцы не успели избавиться от живого товара.  
— Я поговорю с ней завтра же утром.  
— Если ты не против, я ещё немного согрелся бы, — сказал Варрик, проворно соскочил с кресла и помахал на Фенриса рукой, который начал вставать следом: — Если ты не против опять же, я выберу на свой вкус.  
Он вышел, напевая себе под нос похабную песенку, популярную в «Висельнике»; Андерс с Фенрисом остались одни в комнате.  
К счастью для нервов Фенриса, Варрик уже почти месяц не звал к нему гостей. Теперь, когда Варрик рассказал о своих проблемах с Авелин, причина стала ясна. За это время Фенрис успел соскучиться по шумным компаниям у него дома, по игре в «алмазный ромб», даже по Доннику, который оказался неплохим человеком. Ещё немного — и Фенрис бы, наверное, согласился и на присутствие Андерса — при условии, что тот как обычно, проиграется в первый же час, забьётся в свой угол и будет молча сидеть там, листая магические фолианты.  
А теперь вот тот у него дома — и, как хотелось Фенрису, сидит в кресле и молчит. За полмесяца, что Фенрис не видел его, он здорово сдал: щетина превратилась в настоящую, пусть короткую и неряшливую, бороду, под глазами обозначились круги, кожа блестела от испарины.  
А может, Фенрис просто отвык от его вида, ведь не так давно Андерс казался ему почти симпатичным, а эти налитые кровью глаза — красивыми.  
— Когда ты видел его в последний раз? — спросил он. Вышло резко, почти грубо, но Андерс, сжимающий в руках свой кубок с вином, ответил спокойно и утомлённо:  
— Около месяца…. точнее, около трёх недель назад. Через неделю после того, как мы… как я ходил в гости к Хоуку. Он… — Андерс вздохнул и потёр глаза, морщась, словно само прикосновение к припухшим векам причиняет боль. — Я встретил его на улице, он… продавал себя. Может быть, в ту ночь он и познакомился со своим богатым клиентом. Обычно он заходил ко мне раз в два-три дня. Делился сплетнями, приносил что-нибудь. То цветочное масло — это его подарок.  
Фенрис фыркнул, покачал головой.  
— Вот уж спасибо.  
— Он был хорошим человеком, очень добрым, — продолжал Андерс после паузы. — То, чем он занимался… У него не было другого выбора, в Клоаке делают куда худшие вещи…  
— Оставь, — оборвал Фенрис. — Мы все дружим с Изабелой, у которой есть выбор, и она его делает каждую ночь совсем не в пользу целомудрия. Я не собираюсь никого осуждать за такое.  
Андерс кивнул, словно благодаря его за эти слова, и продолжил уже более уверенным и крепким голосом:  
— После того, как он застал нас с тобой, он больше не приходил. Я даже почти забыл о нём… Как я мог? А когда опомнился, оказалось, что его нет уже столько времени. Несколько недель, с ним же могло случиться что угодно…  
— Насколько я помню, он не ребёнок и сам может за себя постоять, — сказал Фенрис. — И, значит, сам решает, куда идти и что делать.  
Андерс рассказывал о своём друге так, словно тот уже умер — «был, занимался» — и поэтому Фенрис упорно говорил «может», «решает» — будто надежда ещё была.  
Они оба знали, что если в Киркволле кто-то пропадал, то пропадал навсегда.  
— Он не приходил, потому что… ревновал? — спросил Фенрис. Слово было глупым — не иначе на него повлияла идиотская книжка Варрика. Андерс слабо улыбнулся и стал немного похож на прежнего себя.  
— Нет, думаю, он не хотел мне мешать, не хотел застать меня… в неудобном положении. Точнее, нас обоих, — он усмехнулся, и из бледной тени снова выглянул иной Андерс, язвительный и колкий. — А я… я вспомнил про него только потому, что… — последняя пауза вышла длиннее предыдущих, и Фенрис не нужно было продолжения.  
«Потому что мы с тобой больше не встречались. Ты не занимал мои мысли».  
— Какая разница, заходил он к тебе или нет, — отрезал он. — Чем ты мог ему помочь, как защитить, если не был рядом каждую минуту его жизни? В Клоаке каждую минуту тебя могут прирезать, если не можешь за себя постоять.  
Андерс жалко улыбнулся; он вертел в руках кубок как ребёнок — словно не зная, что с ним делать, куда девать.  
— Я ценю это, — сказал он наконец. — Мне не легче, но я ценю это.  
Фенрис понял вдруг, что сейчас утешает его, и разозлился сам на себя. В конце концов, он всего лишь обещал поговорить с Авелин, а не вытирать слёзы Андерсу в его горе.  
— Тогда молчи и жди, — отрезал он, и в этот момент в гостиную зашёл Варрик с бутылкой вина и довольной ухмылкой.  
— Всякий раз, как оставляю вас наедине, гадаю, кого застану в живых по приходу, — сообщил он. — А дождь, похоже, закончился. Ты не возражаешь, — спросил он Фенриса, указывая на бутылку в руке, — если мы согреемся по дороге? Вот и славно. Блондинчик, вставай, идём.  
Андерс поднял на него невидящий взгляд; он сжимал в руках кубок с давно остывшим вином, и вся его расслабленная поза показывала, что ему хорошо вот так сидеть в кресле у камина.  
— Да… конечно, — не сразу ответил он, поднялся, оставив кубок на полу, и вышел, не попрощавшись. От двери дохнуло холодом, словно из комнаты только что исчез призрак.

 

****  
Не будь в Киркволле такого бардака в высших слоях власти, Авелин не смогла бы занять пост капитана стражи даже при помощи Хоука, даже несмотря на все свои выдающиеся способности.  
У неё не было способностей к дипломатии и актёрского таланта, на простом грубоватом лице все чувства Авелин было видно как на ладони.  
Сейчас лицо её казалось вырезанным из камня, и только складки у крыльев носа выдавали её гнев.  
— Сюда, — она указала на полуразвалившийся дом, на дверной проём без створки, с рассохшимся почерневшим косяком. И добавила, глядя отчего-то на Фенриса: — Приготовьтесь, он умер уже около недели назад, и тело всё время находилось здесь. — Она помолчала и наконец обратилась прямо к Андерсу: — Возможно, это не твой друг, но… раз он пропал, ты ведь предпочёл бы знать о его судьбе, чем оставаться в неведении?  
Андерс кивнул: его лицо было отражением лица Авелин, словно он уже давно знал и смирился.  
— Держись, Блондинчик, — пробормотал Варрик, потрепав его по рукаву изношенного пальто.  
Они всё-таки не стали просить о помощи Хоука — когда Фенрис пришёл к Авелин передать просьбу Андерса, перед ней как раз отчитывался стражник о страшной находке на самой окраине города, в месте, которое даже среди обитателей Клоаки считалось нехорошим.  
Андерс шагнул внутрь и пошатнулся на пороге; Фенрис невольно поддержал его и почувствовал, как Андерс сам вцепился в его руку — так крепко, как если бы висел над пропастью. Они вошли вместе, и в нос ударил смрад полуразложившегося трупа.  
— Пресвятая Андрасте, — проговорил Варрик, увидев, что творится внутри полуразрушенной лачуги.  
— Слава Создателю, последняя неделя выдалась холодной, иначе сюда зайти невозможно было бы, — сказала Авелин за спиной Фенриса.  
Тело было подвешено за ноги на цепи к строительной балке, мёртвые руки, казалось, тянулись к полу, к прогнившим деревянным половицам. Лицо отекло и почернело, и Фенрис не смог бы сказать, точно ли это тот мальчишка, которого он видел всего пару раз в жизни. На шее зияла глубокая тёмная рана, похожая на голодную пасть.  
Он оглянулся на Андерса: тот рассматривал тело с пугающим спокойствием.  
— Ему выпустили всю кровь? — спросил он.  
Авелин прочистила горло.  
— Да, и внизу, должно быть, стояло что-то вроде ведра или таз, куда она вся стекла. Это… сделал малефикар. Так это твой парень, Андерс?  
Он покачал головой, но вслух сказал:  
— Да. Это его волосы, он всё время за ними ухаживал. И… — подрагивающей рукой он указал на запястье трупа. — Браслет тоже его, видишь серебряные звенья?  
Фенрис не представлял, как можно было заметить браслет на распухшем запястье. От запаха мертвеца его мутило. Он отступил, и Андерс покачнулся, словно опирался на что-то, чтобы не упасть, а теперь это убрали. Обернулся к Фенрису и произнёс:  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я хочу всё это изменить? Почему магов нужно освободить?  
Он так часто говорил что-то совершенно немыслимое, что Фенрис уже должен был привыкнуть, но сейчас ему снова показалось, что он слышался. Что Андерс сказал что-то другое, но почему-то оно сложилось в эту идиотскую фразу.  
— Блондинчик… — начал Варрик, но Фенрис перебил:  
— Освободить магов? И зачем, чтобы такое творилось на каждом углу?  
Андерс скривился, как человек, который изо всех сил старается сдержать рыдания. Зная его, Фенрис не верил, что он может заплакать. И точно — его лицо разгладилось, и Андерс произнёс горько:  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы магам не пришлось опускаться до этого. Чтобы их никто не вынуждал, — он обвиняюще указал на мёртвое тело, — делать подобное.  
— Парни, я много раз это слышал, но спорить рядом с трупом — не лучшая идея, — вклинился Варрик. Фенрис слушал краем уха; похоже, он совсем перестал понимать смысл того, что ему говорили, иначе как можно объяснить весь тот бред, что несёт Андерс?  
— В Тевинтере среди высшего света такое происходит сплошь и рядом! — рявкнул он. — Магистры убивают людей только потому, что это для них расходный материал! Ты же не жалеешь дрова, которыми топишь печь? Вот и для этих люди как дрова, которые надо бросать в огонь магии!  
— Неужели ты не видишь разницы! — Андерс повысил голос, худые руки его сжались в кулаки. — Между теми, у кого нет другого выбора, и у тех, кто такой по самой своей природе? Не потому, что родился магом, а потому что даже будь он обычным человеком, он убивал бы и сеял зло! А маги Киркволла… Они вынуждены делать это, потому что существуют такие, как ты.  
Фенрис на мгновение лишился дара речи, потому что это было слишком. Потом оскалился в ответ. Лириум под кожей нестерпимо зудел — значит, татуировки начали светиться.  
— Ты что имеешь в виду, — сказал он, понижая голос и делая шаг к Андерсу, — что это я виноват в его смерти? Ты меня хочешь обвинить в этом дерьме? Или ты, как те ублюдки, считаешь, что я заодно с магами крови?  
— Фенрис! — Варрик впервые с момента их знакомства позвал его по имени. — Фенрис, прекрати, он только что потерял друга! Да что с вами такое?..  
— Ты не представляешь, как я сожалею, — сквозь зубы ответил Фенрис, круто оборачиваясь к нему. — Жалею его и всех, кто пострадал от магов, и молю Создателя, чтобы у Церкви хватило цепей на всех.  
— Ты… — прошипел Андерс, заставляя снова повернуться к нему; на дне его зрачков медленно загоралось голубое пламя, по лицу побежала сетка светящихся линий — человеческий облик трескался, ломался, открывая истинную природу одержимого. Из Андерса рвался наружу демон.  
Варрик сдавленно выругался, Фенрису было плевать.  
Рукой, вокруг которой потрескивали молнии, Андерс воздел посох. Фенрис потянулся к мечу — он сражался с демонами раньше, справится и сейчас.  
Что-то метнулось перед глазами и ударило его в грудь, в то же время и демон, бывший когда-то Андерсом, отлетел в противоположную от него сторону.  
Авелин стояла между ними, держа в одной руке щит, а в другой — меч рукоятью к Фенрису, и тяжело дышала.  
— Вы! — прорычала она. — Ты, демон, и ты, эльф, убирайтесь прочь отсюда и убивайте друг друга снаружи! А это место преступления, и мне нужно его осмотреть! Решайте в другом месте, кто виноват в смерти мальчика, а я пока попробую найти его настоящего убийцу!  
Андерс сел на полу, держась за ушибленную щёку; это больше не был демон, свечение погасло, он стал собой прежним, и, похоже, отповедь Авелин на него удивительным образом подействовала.  
— Спасибо тебе, Авелин, — сказал он обессиленно, и Фенрис вдруг понял, что он действительно еле сдерживает слёзы. — Спасибо за то, что ты его нашла… И что сделаешь ради него… Спасибо, я никогда не забуду этого.  
Он поднялся, тяжело опираясь на посох, отряхнул одежду и побрёл прочь, не оглянувшись. Варрик бросил тяжёлый взгляд на Фенриса и поспешил следом за Андерсом.  
Они остались вдвоём с Авелин у трупа, и только сейчас Фенрис почувствовал, как его мутит от запаха и близости мертвеца. И от того, что он услышал — и что сказал.  
— Я не буду потакать его безумию, — сказал он с отчаяньем, поднимаясь. — И не позволю ему оправдывать убийцу его друга. Не позволю ради него же самого.  
Лицо Авелин оставалось таким же застывшим, только складка между бровей разгладилась, и она убрала руку с эфеса меча. Фенрис снова бессильно сжал кулаки.  
— Если я могу что-то сделать для тебя… — начал он, но Авелин подняла руку, останавливая его.  
— Для меня ничего делать не надо, — сказала она. — А для Андерса ты уже сделал всё что мог. 

***  
Эту ночь он собирался провести без сна, напившись до потери сознания. Хуже всего было не от мыслей о ссоре с Андерсом, и его горящих глаз, из который глядел демон, и от слов, которые он бросил в запале.  
Самым противным было воспоминание о заброшенном ветхом доме, где посреди единственной комнаты на цепи был подвешен вниз головой человек с перерезанным горлом. И этот запах. И та чёрная рана, в которой уже шевелилась какая-то живность.  
Данариус убивал при нём рабов, чтобы сотворить очередной эффектный трюк для остальных магистров, или для каких-то своих опытов, в которые Фенрис старался не вникать. И которым он никак не мешал, у него даже в мыслях не было остановить это. И убить в ответ Данариуса, который сделал его телохранителем. О, сколько же возможностей было упущено!  
Пусть Андерс нёс тогда дикую чушь, Фенрис действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. Данариус ведь после его побега наверняка убивал ещё не раз, а он мог бы это остановить, если бы не был таким… рабом.  
Он сидел в тёмной и холодной — потому что лень было разжечь камин — комнате и всё никак не мог заставить себя подняться с кресла. Он даже не снял доспех и перчатки. И лишь когда внизу хлопнула входная дверь, Фенрис наконец встал на нетвёрдые ноги, зажёг свечу и пошёл вниз.  
Но вместо Варрика, пришедшего поговорить по душам, или Изабелы, которая услышала обо всём и пришла проведать, или Донника, который решил навестить нового приятеля — или даже Хоука, который, едва узнав, прибежал узнавать подробности — Фенрис увидел в холле Андерса.  
Он выглядел совсем неважно: растрёпанные волосы, грязная одежда и измученный вид. Свеча бросала на его лицо тени, подчёркивая горькие морщины вокруг глаз, в уголках рта и у крыльев носа. Он криво улыбнулся растерянному Фенрису и поднял руку, показывая запечатанную бутылку вина.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — произнёс он со вздохом, — что я не откажусь от своих слов в отношении тебя, Церкви или храмовников. Я могу повторить их снова и снова. И я одержим — ты видел, и не раз, в кого я превращаюсь, если меня как следует разозлить. Я такой, какой есть, и таким останусь до самого конца.  
Это «до конца» неприятно резануло уши, но Фенрис был слишком удивлён и его визитом, и монологом, чтобы обдумать это. Ему было что сказать Андерсу, он уже не раз с их последней ссоры мысленно спорил с ним, сокрушал все аргументы, разметал в пух и прах его доводы. Реальный Андерс не был похож на того, на кого могут сейчас подействовать слова, какие бы то ни было.  
— Что за вино? — спросил он, кивая на предмет вопроса. — Проклятый Варрик, кажется, почти полностью опустошил мой погреб.  
— О, это первоклассная выпивка, — пробормотал Андерс, уже знакомым жестом потирая глаза. — Я нашёл его случайно. Мой покойный друг, Том, как-то принёс его мне, видимо, рассчитывал, что мы выпьем её вместе, а у меня в лечебнице на кушетке в это время умирала женщина. Он, наверное, и спрятал бутылку у меня до лучших времён. Я не могу пить это вино один.  
Фенрис приглашающим жестом указал на лестницу, и Андерс прошёл мимо, обдав его уже знакомым холодком.  
Звуки его шагов гулко отдавались по всему дому, большому и тёмному. Сколько Фенрис ни жил тут, он не мог избавиться от ощущения гадливости — всё тут носило отпечаток Данариуса, не явно, но ощутимо. Фенрис никогда не был здесь один, Данариус оставался рядом, призрачным смешком обдавал шею, касался невидимыми пальцами. Когда Фенрису было плохо, ощущения становились лишь сильнее, прикосновения становились почти физическими. Визиты Варрика с друзьями на время отогнали морок, Фенрис уже забыл о нём, но сейчас это чувство вернулось и охватывало иногда Фенриса.  
В комнате Андерс уселся в своё обычное кресло, откинулся на спинку, прикрыл припухшие веки. Он словно вернулся домой после долгого путешествия.  
Что-то ужасное с ним случилось за это время, что мы не виделись, подумал Фенрис. Что-то, не имеющее отношения к погибшему мальчишке. Что-то, что уже не исправить, не изменить.  
— Сейчас я растоплю камин, — сказал Фенрис, зажигая свечи. — Подожди, скоро здесь будет теплее.  
Андерс не ответил: похоже, он заснул. В очаге уже вовсю пылал камин, а он так же дремал в кресле; Фенрис сел напротив и со вздохом открыл треклятый любовный роман Варрика, чтобы скоротать время до пробуждения Андерса. В книге, к счастью, герои наконец выяснили свои отношения, и начался довольно интересный сюжет, и Фенрис понемногу погрузился в чтение.  
Он проснулся от прикосновения к щеке; вздрогнул, открыл глаза и увидел лицо Андерса совсем рядом со своим; тот навис над ним. Камин давно прогорел, угли еле тлели, и свеча погасла. Единственным светом в комнате был лунный свет, и в глазах Андерса, глубоко на дне зрачков, Фенрис снова увидел голубой отблеск.  
— Пей, — сказал Андерс, и губ Фенриса коснулось холодное гладкое стекло. Андерс перехватил руку Фенриса, которой он хотел взяться за бутылку, и сам наклонил её так, чтобы вино полилось из горлышка.  
Часть пролилась, но рот наполнился терпкой сладковатой жидкостью. Вино действительно было хорошим; додумать эту мысль Фенрис не успел, потому что Андерс наклонился и губами собрал пролившееся с его подбородка. Языком провёл по его шее, где Фенрис чувствовал до этого мокрое, и поцеловал прямо в губы.  
Они спали друг с другом уже несколько месяцев, и всё же это был первый поцелуй между ними, первое подобное проявление нежности.  
Растерянный Фенрис раскрыл губы, и язык Андерса проник в его рот. Борода колола, на коже над верхней губой словно растирали песок, но Фенриса охватило странное, знакомое и в то же время новое чувство: Данариус никогда не целовал его, только Хоук. И вот теперь Андерс.  
Когда он начал отвечать, Андерс отстранился, словно специально ждал этого момента. Он повёл плечами, сбрасывая с себя пальто, и сел в кресло Фенриса, оседлав его бёдра. Сделал глоток из горлышка и снова поднёс к губам Фенриса.  
Когда он сделал глоток и снова потянулся к губам Андерса, тот покачал головой.  
— Снимай, — сказал он и щёлкнул пальцами по доспеху. Фенрис, ещё не до конца проснувшийся и опьяневший от вина на пустой желудок, попытался расстегнуть ремень, но ничего не выходило, и потерявший терпение Андерс остановил его. — Пусть, — пробормотал он, снимая через голову рубашку и открывая отощавший торс с выступающими рёбрами. И снова Фенрис поразился тому, как он изменился.  
— Постой, — пробормотал он, пытаясь остановить Андерса, но тот, поднявшись на ноги, избавился и от штанов с исподним. — Подожди, Андерс, — попробовал он снова, но Андерс снова уселся сверху и начал расстёгивать ремень на его штанах. Стоило Фенрису в третий раз раскрыть рот, Андерс прижался губами к его губам, не давая произнести ни слова. Он вытащил член Фенриса из штанов и сам сел на него в несколько торопливых, грубых движений. И так, не разрывая поцелуя, начал двигаться в бешеном, безумном темпе. Не будь Фенрис в подпитии, он кончил бы сразу.  
Когда он достиг разрядки, когда звон в ушах прошёл и он смог сделать вздох, Фенрис надавил ладонью на грудь Андерса, заставляя его отстраниться.  
— Послушай, — выдохнул он, — что с тобой случилось? Ведь ещё что-то плохое, да? Дело не только в смерти мальчика?  
Андерс убрал его руку от груди, подобрал с пола стоящую там бутылку и вместо ответа снова ткнул горлышком в губы Фенриса.  
— Пей.

5\. Андерс  
Он открыл глаза и не сразу понял, где находится. Большую комнату заливал солнечный свет, которому не была помехой даже штора на окне.  
Андерс зевнул, потянулся — и уткнулся рукой во что-то тёплое, живое. Запрокинул голову и увидел спящего рядом Фенриса.  
Андерс перевернулся на живот и огляделся: он лежал нагишом на просторной постели со смятой, перекрученной простынёй. Фенрис тоже был раздет — значит, они вчера каким-то образом стащили с него этот доспех. Но судя по тому, как болит подранная спина и жжёт кожу на животе — стащили слишком поздно.  
Они находились в спальне Фенриса — месте, в котором Андерс прежде не бывал, и в котором они вчера провели большую часть ночи. Андерс снова лёг на спину и улыбнулся. Его мутило с похмелья, во рту словно переночевал целый выводок Сэров Ланселапов, и всё же он чувствовал себя хорошо как никогда.  
Беспрестанный кошмар наконец-то кончился, он снова может жить как прежде, может спать с Фенрисом, радоваться тому, что перепадает в жизни — и он не будет думать пока больше ни о чём.  
Не будет больше непрестанного «Сделай что-нибудь», Помоги всем, кому можешь», «Не смей жить спокойно, пока кому-то другому плохо», «Пора что-то делать», — того, чем наполнилась его голова после разрыва с Фенрисом. Не будет головной боли и ощущения, что он больше не понимает, кто он, где он — где кончается он и начинается Справедливость, его мысли, желания, воспоминания.  
А всего-то надо было просто прийти сюда.  
Он повернулся на бок и всмотрелся в лицо спящего Фенриса: тот спал, чуть приоткрыв рот, по-детски положив под щёку ладонь, и вид у него был донельзя забавный. И пусть Андерс был и сейчас слегка пьян, он ощутил запах перегара, идущий от Фенриса.  
О, как они надрались вчера, когда прикончили первую бутылку и каким-то образом нашли ещё парочку в погребе, которую просмотрел или пощадил Варрик. О, чем они только ни занимались, что только ни попробовали — даже те фантазии Андерса, который он не стал озвучивать шлюхам в «Жемчужине», денеримском борделе.  
Он усмехнулся, вспоминая об этом — ну что же, теперь и умереть не страшно. И сердце сжало холодной рукой: страшно, всё ещё страшно. Но уже не так, как в одиночестве в своей ветхой лечебнице. В этой комнате, наполненной светом и пахнущей пылью, потом, винным перегаром и сексом, страх смерти отступал.  
Он закрыл глаза: раз торопиться некуда, можно ещё подремать — положив руку на бок Фенриса, разукрашенный лириумными татуировками.  
Он уже задремал, и даже видел что-то во сне, когда дверь в комнату скрипнула. Андерс открыл глаза, моргнул сонно.  
— Эй, Фенрис, мы же договаривались все вместе встретиться в полдень в «Висельнике»!..  
Голос оборвался. Андерс моргнул ещё раз, и разноцветные пятна перед глазами превратились в Хоука, стоящего у кровати. Андерс торопливо сел, испытывая мучительную неловкость — нет, не за то, что его застали в таком положении, а куда больше за свой внешний вид: сальный волосы, опухшее лицо и многочисленные царапины и кровоподтёки по телу от треклятого доспеха Фенриса.  
Сзади скрипнул матрас: значит, Фенрис тоже проснулся.  
Лицо Хоука было точь-в-точь как у Фенриса, когда Андерс посмеялся над его откровениями о Данарисусе. Лицо человека, который неожиданно ударил по лицу близкий друг. Но он быстро справился с собой и через мгновение расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— И Андерс тут, как удачно! Не придётся идти в Клоаку!  
— Что ты делаешь в моей спальне? — сказал Фенрис хрипловатым после сна голосом. — Как ты посмел сюда зайти?  
— Фенрис… — улыбка Хоука немного потускнела. — Я искал тебя по всему дому, ты был мне нужен, но кто же знал, что ты, что вы…  
— Вон из моей спальни, — прошипел Фенрис, поднимаясь и спрыгивая с кровати. По пути он прихватил покрывало и обернул им бедра. Хоук отступил с растерянным видом.  
— Погоди, я прошу прощения… Ладно, не лучший мой поступок…  
Он отступил за порог, Фенрис бросился следом как был, нагишом; теперь Андерс не мог их видеть, но слышал прекрасно.  
— Эй, может, оденешься сначала?  
— Ты ко мне в спальню заглянул — что, ожидал меня там увидеть в полном боевом облачении?  
— Ладно, ты по-прежнему радуешь взор, Фенрис…  
— Что?! Не смей на меня смотреть так, словно я какой-нибудь Маферат!  
— Ты должен был мне сказать.  
— Сказать что? «Хоук, я сегодня переспал с Андерсом и достиг оргазма три раза»? С какой стати мне перед тобой отчитываться, с кем я занимаюсь любовью?  
— Ого, я почти завидую. Да нет, просто я бы знал, что это из-за него.  
— Что — «это»? С тобой я расстался совсем по другой причине! Но если хочешь, я могу устроить званый обед и пригласить гостей: «Дорогие мои друзья, мы с Андерсом души не чаем друг в друге и решили жить вместе! Гляди, Хоук, как мне с ним хорошо, как он желает меня. А ещё мы не спим ночами, предаваясь страсти».  
— …это удар ниже пояса, Фенрис. Я вовсе не для этого приглашал вас к себе…  
— О да, разумеется. Вот только ты перепутал мою спальню со спальней своей ведьмы! Наверное, это потому, что нас, эльфов, не отличить друг от друга, ни мужчин, ни женщин…  
— Фенрис, да что за Варрик тебя покусал? И неужели ты недоволен тем, что мы с Мэрриль живём вместе? Но ты сам от меня сбежал!..  
Голоса удалялись, становились еле различимы — Андерс даже не хотел представлять, что происходит сейчас между Фенрисом и Хоуком. Он поднялся, морщась от боли во всем теле, подобрал одежду. При веселом солнечном свете, от которого его замутило, старое пальто показалось совсем ветхим и изощрённым. Нужно купить новое, и пусть оно будет чёрного цвета, подумал он мимоходом, натягивая штаны. Хороший цвет, верный.  
Одевшись, он выскользнул в коридор; Хоука с Фенрисом не было ни видно, ни слышно — всё-таки решили выяснить свои отношения без свидетелей. Будто после случившегося им стоило стесняться его.  
Он спустился по лестнице; страх и удовлетворение охватили его. Удовлетворение от того, что он все-таки собрался осуществить задуманное. Благодаря появлению Хоука и ссоре Фенриса с ним Андерс ощутил, как мелко все то, за что он пытался держаться. Как ничтожно то, что удерживало его на краю.  
А страх — от того, что теперь остаётся только падать в темноту, чёрную-пречёрную.

6\. Фенрис  
Стражники старались не заходить лишний раз в Клоаку: не потому, что боялись обитавшую там шваль. Обитатели Клоаки были слишком мелкой рыбёшкой в сравнении с магами крови и работорговцами, наводнившими город.  
Чёрные тени, расплывчатые силуэты в вязком тумане, который принесло к ночи море, расступались перед Фенрисом. Он шёл, почти не видя дороги — ему и не нужно было, он знал этот путь наизусть.  
Дверь в лечебницу оказалась заперта, неслыханное дело для Андерса, у него раньше не было засова, и они, занимаясь любовью, постоянно прислушивались к тому, что происходит за тонкой перегородкой.  
Фенрис стукнул кулаком несколько раз по хлипкой кособокой двери, которую можно было вынести одним сильным ударом. Потом ещё, и стал ждать.  
Андерс открыл не сразу: за дверью послышалась какая-то возня, потом придушенный звук, то ли кашель, то ли хихиканье. Раздался голос — если обращались к нему, то Фенрис не мог разобрать ни слова, — шарканье по дощатому полу. Оно приблизилось, сквозь щели в досках просочился робкий оранжевый свет, лязгнул засов — и на пороге появился Андерс, полностью одетый, но неряшливый, с растрёпанными волосами; в руке он держал свечу, подняв её до уровня глаз.  
Он молча рассматривал Фенриса около минуты, затем произнёс сиплым, словно после снова или простуды, голосом:  
— Я ушёл от тебя, и теперь ты пришёл ко мне. Разве ты ничего не понял?  
Фенрис провёл языком по сухим губам.  
— Я всего лишь хотел… Хотел удостовериться. Что ты действительно ушёл. И что у тебя всё хорошо. И… вот. Он крутился около твоей двери. Это не твой?  
Он отвёл руку, показывая того, кто сидел на сгибе его локтя: уличный котёнок, грязный, лохматый и дрожащий. Он разинул крошечный ротик и мяукнул, не переставая трястись.  
Андерс посмотрел на него без выражения.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я больше не завожу животных. Я не могу заботиться о них.  
Котёнок вдруг рванулся из рук Фенриса, упал прямо на пол, ударившись мордочкой, но тут же поднялся, потряс головой и с жалобным мяуканьем побежал прочь, будто его подгоняли. Андерс бросил в его сторону равнодуший взгляд, перевёл его на Фенриса.  
— Тебе не нужно было приходить, — сказал он.  
— Я хотел лишь спросить кое о чём. — Фенрис перевёл дыхание. — Когда ты пришёл ко мне на кухню, ты сказал… Нет, после ты сказал: «Я хотел лишь попробовать, как это».  
В ответ Андерс только усмехнулся, обнажая блестящие при свете свечи зубы.  
— Ты рассказывал о своей прежней жизни до Киркволла, — продолжал Фенрис. — Ты спал с мужчинами, женщинами — людьми и эльфами тоже. Так что ты хотел попробовать?  
Тот продолжал молча скалиться, его рука, держащая свечу, чуть подрагивала.  
— Кто ты? — спросил Фенрис, стараясь держаться прямо, хотя ему хотелось сделать шаг назад, и ещё один, и ещё.  
Андерс посмотрел на него хитрым взглядом безумца, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу.  
— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Или ещё не понял сам?  
— Ты, демон, завладел его телом, — выдохнул Фенрис, глядя на него с ужасом — но не от того, что был наедине с опаснейшей тварью, а от осознания произошедшего. — Тебе хотелось попробовать, как это — быть человеком, заниматься любовью.  
— Верно, — нехотя ответило существо, стоящее перед ним, и медленным жестом указало на тёмную внутренность лечебницы. — Но я не полностью демон. Ты желаешь узнать подробности? Проходи же.  
— Тогда, когда ты бесился ни с чего, когда тебя бросало то в жар, то в холод…  
— Это был он, Справедливость, — кивнул Андерс. — Ему не нравилось, что с тобой я отвлёкся от самого главного. Но тогда я уже не мог различить, где мои мысли и чувства, а где — его. Это сейчас, спустя время, я понял, что случилось тогда. Мы сливались воедино, и это было… тяжело. — Он говорил «я», «он» и «мы» с лёгким сомнением, как нечто, не совсем подходящее по смыслу. Объяснял доступными словами, чтобы Фенрис мог понять.  
— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? — спросил Фенрис.  
Андерс хихикнул, и свеча дрогнула в его руке.  
— О чём? Что ты несколько месяцев спал с демоном? О нет, расскажи всем об этом сам. Расскажи Хоуку, как так вышло, и вы вместе будете жалеть о старом добром Андерсе, его поглотил дух, которого он по доброте душевной пустил в своё тело.  
Фенрис покачал головой: всё встало на свои места, всё получило объяснение, а он чувствовал только печаль.  
— Ты не был для меня заменой Хоука, — сказал он мягко. — Всё было совсем…  
— А ты для меня — был, — оборвал его Андерс. — Хоук умнее тебя, он сразу бы всё понял, и я не хотел рисковать. Ты считал меня всего лишь магом с придурью, потому что нормальных людей среди нас нет.  
— Я знал! — оборвал его Фенрис, хотя каждое слово давалось с трудом. — Я никогда не забывал, кто сидит у тебя внутри, но я думал, что ты справишься. Что ты сильнее. И… — он опустил взгляд, покачал головой. — Если ты хотел, чтобы я ушёл от тебя, так и скажи.  
— Я и сказал, — сухо заметил Андерс.  
Здесь уже ничего нельзя было сделать, не исправить, не повернуть вспять, и Фенрис вспомнил, как Андерс убивался по исчезнувшему мальчишке, как клял себя за то, что не следил за каждым его шагом, не опекал постоянно. Сейчас его самого снедало чувство вины за то, чему он не смог помешать — не смог бы при всём желании.  
Их связь была недолгой, рано или поздно она оборвалась бы, слишком уж разные они, чересчур много противоречий, на которые не закроешь глаза. И всё же подобный конец оказался слишком страшным. Андерс не заслужил подобного, будь он магом хоть сто раз.  
— Сейчас я уйду, — сказал он устало. — Но прежде… Пожалуйста, ответь… Я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
— Для Андерса?  
— Нет, — сказал Фенрис. — для тебя.  
Его бывший любовник задумался, потом кивнул. Лицо его снова напомнило Фенрису хищную птицу, как в тот вечер игры в «алмазный ромб» — это было, казалось, сотни лет назад.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Достань мне селитру.

7\. Эпилог

Поздней осенью по вечерам в Киркволле бывало невыносимо холодно и промозгло. Даже новое, добротное пальто чёрного цвета — как он и хотел — не спасало от сырого ветра с моря.  
— Потерпи немного, — сказал Хоук, шмыгая покрасневшим носом и кутаясь в собственный меховой плащ, — сейчас доберёмся до Церкви, переговорим с Себастьяном, а потом в «Висельник», там-то живо согреемся.  
— Разве нас не должна согреть благодать Создателя? — спросил Андерс, глядя через плечо в сторону дворца наместника.  
Судя по поведению Хоука, эльф так ничего ему и не сказал. Более того, он безропотно помог найти селитру и драконий камень, и теперь Андерс мог не переживать по поводу «как?». Теперь он обдумывал лишь «когда?»  
Если дворец рванёт, видно будет со всех уголков Киркволла. Вот она, ваша так называемая власть, построенная на угнетении и несправедливости! Смотрите, во что она превратилась!  
Он поймал себя на том, что шепчет это вслух, и закрыл рот рукой в шерстяной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами. К счастью, налетел особенно промозглый ветер, он засвистел в ушах, и Хоук выругался, пытаясь натянуть на голову капюшон.  
— Плевать, что скажут прихожане! — крикнул он, улыбаясь обветренными губами. — Но сейчас Защитник Киркволла позорно побежит по лужам к теплу и свету.  
Они бросились к церкви под свирепым солёным ветром, и даже быстрый бег не сумел их согреть.  
Лишь когда они захлопнули дверь церкви изнутри, то смогли вздохнуть.  
— Посиди пока, — сказал Хоук, похлопав его по плечу. — А я перекинусь парой слов с нашим принцем в изгнании.  
Андерс пристроился на лавочке у выхода, глядя вслед Хоуку. После того визита в спальню он вёл себя так, словно и не случилось ничего. Это было самым верным решением, но всё же Андерс чувствовал иногда на себе его внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Хоук действительно был умным человеком, но слишком много на него свалилось, чтобы он задумывался о судьбе демона в голове Андерса.  
Впрочем, а самому Андерсу не было сейчас дела до Хоука: все мысли его занимали приготовления к взрыву крепости. Ни наместника, ни его людей жалко не было, а вот Авелин и её мужа стоило под каким-нибудь предлогом выманить из дворца. Возможно, если он сочинит какую-нибудь историю о магах крови, что прячутся на Рваном берегу, она захочет лично принять участие в облаве, захватит с собой как можно больше людей…  
Пока Андерс размышлял над своим планом, взгляд его блуждал по церкви — пока не наткнулся на белую голову и торчащие острые уши.  
Андерс даже привстал, чтобы убедиться, что ему не почудилось.  
Фенрис, стоя на коленях, молился, и Андерсу был хорошо виден его профиль. Благочестиво сложив руки, опустив голову и прикрыв глаза, он беззвучно шептал что-то.  
У Андерса появилось нелепое желание окликнуть его, и он с трудом подавил это в себе. Фенрис молился так искренне, что Андерс готов был поклясться — он просит Создателя убрать Хоука из его сердца. Или оживить Данариуса, чтобы Фенрис снова мог вырвать его сердце. Или чтобы все рабовладельцы и все маги Тедаса перебили друг друга. Или… нет, об Андерсе он точно не стал бы молиться.  
Андерс тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как охватывает его старое сожаление — о несбывшемся, об утраченном. О прежнем себе, который любил золотые украшения, выпивку и красивых женщин, и всего-то хотел быть свободным. И который, вот же безумец, попытался оттянуть исполнение своего долга, пытаясь найти новый смысл жизни в самых простых радостях, в последних, что у него оставались.  
Бедный глупый Андерс, которым нужно пожертвовать ради благой цели, ради революции, которая, если он всё сделает как надо, может охватить половину Тедаса.  
Фенрис молился — живое напоминание о его малодушии, — и Андерс мысленно представил себе, как рушатся стены церкви, погребая его под собой. Представил, как разлетается на кирпичи само здание, как заживо сгорает лицемерка Эльтина и её приспешники. И его вдруг осенило.  
«Церковь — вот корень всех бед», — сказал он однажды Фенрису во время их разговора в постели. А после отымел, и Фенрис едва не рыдал под ним, и шептал имя прежнего хозяина.  
Уничтожение дворца — ерунда, как и смерть наместника. Когда кунари напали на город, они крушили всё, людей охватил ужас — но спустя всего полгода об этом забыли. Если он уничтожит церковь — это останется в памяти людей навсегда.  
Фенрис продолжал молиться.  
Андерс видел его всяким — взбешённым, счастливым, кричащим от страсти, содрогающимся от горя. Но таким — умиротворённым, безмятежным — впервые.  
— Андерс, идём!  
Он с трудом отвёл взгляд от Фенриса; Хоук с довольной усмешкой шёл по проходу. Если он и заметил Фенриса, то не подал вида, у них сложись слишком натянутые отношения после той ссоры.  
Андерс поднялся со своего сиденья, и краем глаза заметил какое-то шевеление со стороны Фенриса. Неужели услышал голос Хоука, повернулся и заметил его?  
Андерс подобрал полы нового пальто и поспешил следом за Хоуком в стылый сумрак Киркволла.  
Уже на пороге он услышал голос Фенриса: тот окликнул его, позвал по имени.  
Андерс замер на мгновение. Он всё ещё может обернуться. Он может сделать шаг назад, он может отменить задуманное. Или ещё ненадолго отсрочить. Ещё одна ночь с Фенрисом. Ещё один день в его объятьях, и чтобы жарко горел очаг, а на губах был привкус вина. Всё ведь может быть как прежде, если он снова придёт к нему? А даже если изменится, ему не придётся снова убивать. И не нужно будет умирать.  
— Андерс, — снова позвал Фенрис, и он решился.  
Подняв воротник пальто, Андерс толкнул дверь и нырнул прямо в ледяную темноту.


End file.
